


O superbohaterach, lockdownie i końcu świata

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Christmas Fluff, Coronavirus, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Gdy nastąpił koniec świata, pan Stark stał razem z nim na balkonie w kwaterze głównej Avengersów i sączył whisky. On popijał piwo bezalkoholowe i obserwował, jak cały świat zamiera w bezruchu.LubOstatnie ponad pół roku w pigułce. (Z dodatkiem pajęczych zmysłów.)
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	O superbohaterach, lockdownie i końcu świata

**Author's Note:**

> Powiem tylko, że linia czasowa Marvela jest okropna. Ustaw to gdzieś po Homecoming, ale wliczając tylko filmy z Iron Manem, Kapitanem i pierwszą część Avengersów. Prawdopodobnie Ragnarok też jest wspomniany. Jednym słowem: to ta wspaniała bańka w której wszystko jest dobrze i nic nie boli.
> 
> Jestem beznadziejnym fanem metalowej ręki i Peter Tingle, musisz mi to wybaczyć.
> 
> _____________  
> Sto lat, Meg.

Peter Benjamin Parker miał szesnaście lat, trzy sekrety, które obiecał zabrać do grobu i ponad jedenaście końców świata na karku.

Kilka zakończeń przeżył jako dziecko, więc niewiele pamiętał. O kilku zapomniał, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie miały żadnych fajerwerków. Ten w 2012 oglądał z balkonu domu cioci May, owinięty w koc, z miską z lodami i przekonaniem, że za chwilę stanie się dinozaurem. Miał tylko osiem lat i nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie wciąż mówią o jakimś kalendarzu. Koniec końców i tak odwołali fajerwerki, mówiąc, że to jeszcze nie czas.

Później było jeszcze kilka nagłówków o coraz to bardziej wymyślnych asteroidach, ale wraz z wiekiem Peter nauczył się nie ufać we wszystko, co napiszą w internecie.

W pewnym momencie świat odrobinę się uspokoił. Na nagłówkach coraz częściej pojawiał się odległy rok 2138. Nikt już nie panikował, bo ludzie doskonale wiedzieli, że to nie będzie ich problem.

Gdzieś po drodze nastąpił jeden malutki, indywidualny koniec świata wyłącznie dla Petera. Przez chwilę naprawdę panikował. Położył dłoń na ścianie, za chwilę drugą, następnie stopę jedną i jeszcze jedną, a później miał o jeden sekret więcej. Koniec świata z 2017 oglądał na dachu wieżowca. Na darmo wypatrywał asteroidy. Nie było nawet błysku, chociaż podobno całe _imperium_ legło w gruzach.

Nikt mu nie powiedział, że z wielką mocą nadchodzi wielka odpowiedzialność, ale on doskonale o tym wiedział. W momencie, gdy wyszedł ze Stark Tower znów jako Spider-Mana z sąsiedztwa, z uśmiechem na ustach i nowym-starym kostiumem w walizce, poczuł się tak, jakby już zawsze miało być tylko lepiej.

Gdy lasy zapłonęły jak kartka papieru, pan Stark powiedział, że to tylko ocieplenie klimatu. Zażartował, że Peter powinien się cieszyć, że widział Notre-Dame zanim została z niej kupka popiołu.

Gdy powstało małe zamieszanie gdzieś na wschodzie Chin, pan Stark powiedział Czarnej Wdowie, żeby trzymała rękę na pulsie. Nie dodał nic więcej.

Gdy pierwsi ludzie zaczęli kasłać, pan Stark przez chwilę był niedostępny. Peter nie pytał o nic, bo sam musiał przygotować się na egzamin, który miał mieć w połowie marca.

Gdy nastąpił koniec świata, pan Stark stał razem z nim na balkonie w kwaterze głównej Avengersów i sączył whisky. On popijał piwo bezalkoholowe i obserwował, jak cały świat zamiera w bezruchu.

– To chwilowe – powiedział wtedy pan Stark. Miał tą minę, którą zawsze robił gdy myślał. Uderzał pierścionkiem o szkło. – Tydzień, góra dwa. Zostaniesz tutaj, dopóki to się nie uspokoi. Wolałbym mieć cię pod ręką.

Przytaknął zgodnie i wypił piwo. Po drugiej stronie balkonu stał Kapitan Ameryka i pan Barnes. Rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami. Często szeptali. Odkąd były Zimowy Żołnierz zmienił strony kilka lat temu, wszyscy wokoło chodzili, jakby trzymali cykającą bombę.

Odwołali egzamin w połowie marca. Ten w połowie kwietnia też. Wokoło zrobiło się nagle cicho i dziwnie grobowo. Peter zastanawiał się, jak długo może umierać świat.

Gdy następnym razem rozmawiali tylko we dwóch, pan Stark wyglądał, jakby osobiście planował każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół przebiegu pandemii. Było ciepło, więc chodził w koszulkach na krótki rękawek. Nawet reaktor w jego piersi wydawał się świecić słabiej.

– Jeżeli chcesz wrócić do ciotki, Happy będziesz szczęśliwy, mogąc cię odwieźć – oznajmił bezbarwnym tonem.

– Nie, nie będzie. – Znał Happiego lepiej niż niejednego przyjaciela ze szkoły. Ten człowiek był przeciwieństwem szczęścia. – I nie chcę wyjeżdżać, panie Stark. Wciąż mogę być tu potrzebny. 

– Nie chcę tego mówić, dzieciaku, ale teraz nikt z nas nie jest potrzebny. – Nalał sobie whisky do szklanki. Uniósł jedną brew, ale Peter odmówił grzecznie. Pan Stark wrócił do stołu i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Przeczesał włosy palcami. – Z kosmitami można walczyć, świrów można spacyfikować, a teraz…

– Panie Stark – upomniał go. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Wypił duży łyk alkoholu i spojrzał gdzieś w bok. Westchnął cicho.

– Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać – powiedział po prostu i wypił resztę zawartości szklanki na raz. Skrzywił się lekko, wytarł usta i wstał od stołu. Poszedł do windy. Odwrócił się nagle przez ramię. – Oh i Pete? Gdybyś nie miał nic przeciwko, zajrzyj od czasu do czasu do Barnesa, co? Panna Mills mówiła, że ma jakiś ,,cięższy okres"i potrzebuje kontaktu z innymi, ale mnie on po prostu przeraża.

– Mam zakaz zbliżania się do pana Barnesa – przypomniał niepewnie. Pan Stark machnął ręką, jakby coś kasował. 

– Zakaz zniesiony. – Wszedł do windy. – JARVIS, do warsztatu.

Cały maj zleciał im na drobnych misjach na skalę krajową. Na początku czerwca odwiedziła ich Czarna Wdowa wraz z Clintem Bartonem i zostali do połowy lipca. W kwaterze było zdecydowanie głośniej, niż gdy byli tylko w szóstkę. Peter nauczył się trochę rosyjskiego, bo okazało się, że James Barnes potrafi bardzo głośno narzekać, gdy myśli, że nikt go nie słucha.

Lato mijało, a świat utknął gdzieś na krawędzi ostrza. Wszystko wracało do wypaczonej normalności.

Peter Benjamin Parker miał szesnaście lat, miesiąc i dziewięć dni, gdy koniec świata trwał, a on uczył byłego rosyjsko-niemieckiego żołnierza o wysokich skłonnościach destrukcyjnych jak obsługiwać telefon. 

– Wystarczy, że go odblokujesz i będziesz miał dostęp do wszystkiego – tłumaczył swobodnie. Starał się nie gestykulować gwałtownie. W głowie wciąż echem słyszał słowa Pepper o tym, że powinien zachować czujność. Co prawda nie pierwszy raz był sam na sam z panem Barnesem, ale po raz pierwszy oprócz nich w domu była tylko Pepper.

– Steve mi o tym mówił. – Mężczyzna obracał telefon w dłoniach. Peter bezwiednie zauważył, że nie używa metalowej dłoni, gdy nie jest to absolutnie konieczne. – Podobno mogę zadzwonić do kogo tylko chcę i rozmawiać z nim godzinami.

– Nie tylko – wyjaśnił pośpiesznie. Siedzieli w salonie, a pomiędzy nimi stał stolik do kawy. Peter tego nie widział, ale był pewien, że JARVIS obserwuje każdy ich ruch, gotowy zainterweniować, gdy złamią protokół bezpieczeństwa. Odebrał powoli telefon od pana Barnesa. – Możesz też pisać wiadomości, grać w gry, przeglądać internet, wstawiać zdjęcia na instagram, słuchać fajną muzykę, albo możesz nagrywać vlogi. Chcesz zobaczyć, panie Barnes?

– Bucky – upomniał go odrobinę chłodniej niż wcześniej. Spojrzał na niego spod byka. – Nazywam się Bucky.

– Oczywiście – zapewnił od razu. Odblokował bezwiednie telefon i przesunął palcem po ekranie. – Oh! Mogę też pomóc ci zaprogramować asystenta! Pan Stark tworzy programy do każdego naszego telefonu, więc to nie jest jakiś tam zwykły asystent Google. Możesz go nazwać jak chcesz, wiesz? Mój nazywa się Karen, bo to całkiem ładne imię, prawda? Chciałbyś zaprogramować twojego? Mógłbyś obsługiwać telefon głosem, nawet, gdy masz zajęte ręce.

Bucky chyba nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu. Siedział z dłońmi w kieszeniach i patrzył uparcie w jakiś punkt w rogu pokoju. Miał zaciśnięte szczęki, a płytki w jego ramieniu szumiały cicho, gdy małe wentylatorki chłodziły cały system hydrauliczny. Pan Stark wytłumaczył mu kiedyś pobieżnie jak to działa i w razie wypadku, jak odłączyć to od zasilania, nie zabijając przy tym pana Barnesa. Z tego co Peter zdążył zauważyć, wentylatorki włączały się synchronicznie ze złym wyrazem twarzy byłego żołnierza, więc prawdopodobnie nie był to dobry znak.

Zablokował telefon, odblokował go i ponownie przesunął po ekranie. Odchrząknął nerwowo. 

– Mogę też po prostu wpisać tu mój numer – zaproponował niepewnie. Przeczesał włosy dłonią. – Chciałbyś, p… Bucky?

– Mhm. – Nie spojrzał na niego. Peter ponownie odchrząknął i wpisał szybko numer. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy dodać zdjęcie, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, gdy zauważył, że wszystkie inne kontakty nie miały zdjęć. Oddał niepewnie telefon.

– Gdybyś jednak chciał mojej pomocy z czymkolwiek, jestem gotowy – zapewnił. Uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko, gdy Bucky na niego spojrzał. Machnął ręką. – Wiesz, w razie gdybyś chciał pogadać, czy coś, jestem tutaj zamknięty tak samo jak ty. Możemy też obejrzeć film, tak myślę? Cóż, w końcu chcąc nie chcąc jesteśmy przez chwilę na siebie skazani, skoro Kapitan Ameryka pojechał na misję, prawda? – Oparł dłonie o kolana, gotowy wstać i wrócić do siebie.

– Hej – powiedział nagle, szybko i dziwnie nieśmiało. W powietrzu rozległo się ciche kliknięcie, gdy wszystkie płytki w jego ramieniu zacisnęły się płasko do siebie. 

– Tak? – zapytał niepewnie, gdy Bucky nie rozwinął myśli. Mężczyzna znowu obserwował kąt pokoju.

– Ten wirus... – Zmarszczył zirytowany brwi. Poruszył lewym nadgarstkiem. – W telewizji mówią, że jest śmiertelny dla starszych. Jak starszych? Zapytałem Starka, a on mnie zbył, a resztą mówi o jakimś www, że tam mają być wszystkie odpowiedzi. Tylko gdy zapytałem o to pokój, on powiedział, że muszę być bardziej konkretny – syknął. Wyglądał, jakby był jednocześnie zirytowany i zażenowany własną niewiedzą, co było naprawdę dziwną mieszanką.

– Oh – sapnął cicho Peter. Po raz któryś z kolei z pełną mocą uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna przed nim mógłby być jego dziadkiem, jak nie pradziadkiem. Przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. – Tak, cóż. Www to strona internetowa, a właściwie jej początek. Www-kropka-koronawirus-kropka-com, podejrzewam? Jeżeli chcesz o coś zapytać JARVIS, po prostu zadaj pytanie, które najtrafniej może pasować do tematu.

– Wiem – syknął zirytowany. – Stark mi już o tym mówił.

– Okey, okey – zapewnił pośpiesznie. Sięgnął po swój telefon. Odblokował go i włączył przeglądarkę. – Patrz, mogę tutaj włączyć tę stronę, chcesz? Ktoś wytłumaczył ci co to internet, prawda?

– Tak. – Kiwnął głową. Spojrzał nieufnie na telefon Petera. Zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił wzrok. – Powiedz mi tylko, od ilu lat jest się w strefie ryzyka?

– Sześćdziesięciu, chyba? Sześćdziesięciu pięciu?

Bucky kiwnął głową i odwrócił wzrok.

– Jest rok 2020. – Brzmiał jakby powiedział to do siebie. Spojrzał na swoje ręce i zmarszczył brwi. Wbił palec w opuszek metalowego kciuka i zaczął w nim wiercić, podważając płytkę paznokciem. Założył nerwowo włosy za ucho. Wyglądał jakby coś liczył.

Peter zmarszczył brwi. Przesunął wzrokiem po jego sylwetce, a później spojrzał w bok, gdy przypomniał sobie poranną odprawę Kapitana Ameryki. Bucky wyglądał wtedy, jakby bardzo nie chciał, żeby pan Rogers leciał na misję. Kilka razy przypomniał mu, żeby na sobie uważał.

Odchrząknął niepewnie, a Bucky drgnął. 

– Wiesz, że nie zachorujemy, prawda? – zapytał cicho. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego szybko. Płytki na jego ramieniu zmieniły ułożenie. Okropnie głośno wyrażał swoje emocje, nawet pomimo tej kamiennej miny. Peter uśmiechnął się śmielej. – Znaczy, mogę tylko spekulować, bo to niby nowy wirus, ale na prawie sto procent jestem pewien, że jesteśmy w grupie zerowego ryzyka. Mam na myśli, hej, mnie ugryzł pająk, pan Stark ma dosłownie reaktor w sobie, pan Rogers został poddany serum i ty… ty też, więc nie możemy zachorować.

Bucky kiwnął głową na zgodę i spojrzał w bok. Wciąż miał odrobinę niewyraźną minę. Peter nachylił się w jego kierunku, a nie widząc żadnej reakcji, wyciągnął rękę i szturchnął lekko ramię mężczyzny.

– Hej – zawołał go cicho. Poczekał, aż mężczyzna na niego spojrzy. – Mogę się założyć, że przez ten cały czas nie miałeś nawet kataru.

– Stevie miał astmę – powiedział cicho, tak jakby do siebie. Wbił gniewnie paznokieć pod płytkę. 

– A teraz potrafi prześcignąć samochód i nurkować przez kilkanaście minut na jednym oddechu – zauważył z entuzjazmem. Uniósł rękę, ale w ostatnim momencie po prostu przeczesał włosy, zamiast oprzeć ją o ramię byłego żołnierza. Odchrząknął cicho. – Jesteśmy superbohaterami, Bucky.

Kiwnął głową na zgodę. Zmarszczył lekko brwi i spojrzał w bok. Jego lewa dłoń wydała dziwny, klekoczący dźwięk, gdy zmieniał ustawienia płytek. 

Przez długą chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza. Spędzanie czasu z Buckym prawie zawsze tak wyglądało - mężczyzna niewiele mówił, a na pytania często odpowiadał we własnym tempie. Przez pierwsze kilka razy Peter czuł się naprawdę niezręcznie, ale później zrozumiał, że Bucky nie był przyzwyczajony do zwykłych pogawędek.

Spojrzał szybko na mężczyznę, gdy usłyszał cichy warkot jego ramienia. Bucky miał zmarszczone brwi, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał.

– Pochodzisz z Queens, prawda? – zapytał sztywno, dziwnie wypowiadając słowa. Był spięty, a jego głos brzmiał, jakby powiedział jakąś wyćwiczoną kwestię.

Peter spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, bo to było prawdopodobnie najbardziej osobiste pytanie jakie usłyszał kiedykolwiek z jego ust. Zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Poczuł się dziwnie nerwowo, gdy uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna może próbować przeprowadzić z nim jakiś społeczny eksperyment, jaki zadaje mu pani Mills.

Kiwnął powoli głową w odpowiedzi. Przeczesał włosy palcami.

– Tak, mieszkam z ciocią niedaleko Delmar's Deli-Grocery – Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zauważył błysk ulgi w oczach mężczyzny. Ponownie przeczesał włosy. – Wiesz, gdzie to jest?

– Tak. – Jak zawsze nie rozwinął wypowiedzi. Zmarszczył nagle brwi. Wbił prawy kciuk we wnętrze metalowej dłoni i spojrzał na swoje palce. – Ja pochodzę z Brooklynu.

– Mieszkałeś z panem Rogersem, tak? – zapytał przyjacielsko. Bucky kiwnął sztywno głową w odpowiedzi.

– Mhm. – Odrzchąknął. Spojrzał w bok.

Peter nie wiedział, czy to miał być znak na zakończenie rozmowy, czy pozwolenie na jej kontynuowanie. Zerknął instynktownie w kierunku rogu pokoju, tam, gdzie wiedział, że jest kamera. Również odrzchąknął cicho.

– Ciocia May to straszna paranoiczka – spróbował. Bucky mruknął niezobowiązująco. Peter rozluźnił się nieznacznie. Odetchnął głębiej. – Wiesz, co powiedziała, gdy dowiedziała się, że dwa bloki dalej mieszka rodzina na kwarantannie? Powiedziała, że mam zostać u pana Starka i nawet nie myśleć o powrocie do domu! – zaśmiał się. Pokręcił głową. – Zabroniła mi spotykać się z ludźmi, wychodzić z domu, jeżeli nie jest to konieczne, zabroniła mi nawet wychodzić na misje!

– Chciałbym, żeby Mills taka była – westchnął nagle Bucky. Żart był tak niespodziewany, że Peter mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Spojrzał rozśmieszony na Buckiego. Wyszczerzył się szerzej, gdy zobaczył jego nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Oh, możemy się zamienić, serio – kontynuował. Wskazał ogólnie w kierunku ręki mężczyzny. – Powiedz tylko, gdzie mogę coś takiego załatwić i od następnego poniedziałku jestem Peter-Bucky Barnes.

– Chcesz taką rękę? – zapytał. Uniósł dłoń i zacisnął powoli pięść. Jego postawa była swobodniejsza niż kilkanaście minut temu. – Znam kilku przyjaznych nazistów ze spawarkami.

Żart upadł płasko, a Peter ponownie się spiął. Nie był pewny, czy powinien się z tego śmiać. Nie znał szczegółów, jeżeli chodzi o historię Buckiego, ale słyszał wystarczająco dużo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie było żadnych przyjaznych nazistów. Odchrząknął, gdy mężczyzna zacisnął szczęki. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę sztucznie, ale nie kontynuował tematu.

Bucky nagle wstał i wbił ręce w kieszenie spodni. Rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju, po czym bez słowa ruszył w kierunku schodów. Peter próbował nie patrzeć w jego stronę. Mimowolnie się skrzywił z zażenowania, gdy mężczyzna zniknął z pola widzenia. Potarł kark i westchnął cicho.

Kapitan Ameryka był na misji dokładnie sześć dni i dwanaście godzin. Gdzieś pod koniec czwartego dnia jego nieobecności Bucky zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nie schodził już na wspólne posiłki. Peter minął go kilka razy na korytarzu, gdy mężczyzna próbował przemknąć niezauważony do łazienki lub kuchni. Żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa. Gdy wspomniał o tym Happiemu i opisał rozmowę sprzed kilku dni, mężczyzna podsumował to słowami, że część Buckiego wciąż należy do Hydry. Wyjaśnił, że każdy ma swój sposób na dostosowanie się do nowej rzeczywistości.

Nikt nie powiedział tego głośno, ale odkąd spędzał więcej dni u pana Starka niż w domu, zauważył, że Happy coraz bardziej zachowuje się, jakby naprawdę go pilnował. Peter nie raz łapał się na tym, że widział mężczyznę kątem oka, gdy planował zrobić coś potencjalnie głupiego. Kilka razy Happy otwarcie kazał mu iść odrobić lekcje, albo posprzątać swoje rzeczy, walające się w salonie. Zawoził go też do szkoły, co było równie fajne, co upokarzające.

– Dzisiaj wracam sam – oznajmił Peter, gdy wjechali na parking przy szkole.

Happy spojrzał w lusterko i wycofał na wolne miejsce. Wyzerował biegi.

– Nie – odpowiedział po prostu. Odchylił się do tyłu i sięgnął po jakąś torebkę z tylnego siedzenia. Pokazał, żeby Peter podał mu plecak.

– Od poniedziałku mnie wozisz – jęknął. Podał mu plecak. Wyjął maseczkę z kieszeni i zasłonił usta.

– I będę to robił do piątku. – Włożył coś do kieszeni jego plecaka. Uruchomił telefon. – Jeżeli je wyjmiesz, dostanę smsa – ostrzegł, widząc minę Petera.

– To już jest przetrzymywanie wbrew woli – zbuntował się. Odebrał gniewnie plecak. – Mogę cię pozwać, wiesz? Powiem komuś, że mam urządzenie namierzające w plecaku. Jestem pewien, że to nielegalne.

– Zasłoń nos – powiedział po prostu. Westchnął, widząc zirytowaną minę Petera. Odwrócił się nieznacznie w jego kierunku. – Słuchaj, dzieciaku. To dla twojego dobra.

– Oho. – Przewrócił oczami. Spojrzał na zegarek.

– Peter – upomniał go ze zmęczeniem. – Już to przerabialiśmy. To nie jest ani moje widzimisię, ani tym bardziej kaprys Tony'ego czy twojej ciotki. Zrozum, że trwa pandemia, że rząd nam patrzy na ręce i że mamy być wzorem do naśladowania.

– Bzdury – wymamrotał pod nosem. Założył gniewnie ręce na piersi. 

Happy westchnął ciężko. Zacisnął szczęki, co było pierwszym ostrzeżeniem na drodze do pewnej kłótni, której będą później oboje żałować. Spojrzał na Petera, jakby zbierał myśli.

– Słuchaj, mi też się to nie podoba – westchnął w końcu. Machnął ręką, wskazując szkołę przed nimi. – Nie pisałem się na to, jasne? Im szybciej zrozumiesz, że nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

– Wiem to – syknął, przewracając oczami. Sięgnął po klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Spojrzał na Happiego przez ramię. – Nie traktujcie mnie jak dziecko.

– To nie zachowuj się tak– zirytował się. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Peter bez słowa trzasnął drzwiami i ruszył w kierunku szkoły. Wbił ręce w kieszenie i założył kaptur na głowę.

Decyzja o zamknięciu szkół podzieliła uczniów na dwa obozy: wyznawców zajęć zdalnych i zwolenników nauczania stacjonarnego. Nauczyciele próbowali pozostać bezstronni, co udawało im się w różnym stopniu. Większość z nich była optymistycznie nastawiona. Powtarzali, że wszystko wróci do normy najwyższej za miesiąc, gdy zachorowania odrobinę spadną.

Peter Benjamin Parker rzucił plecak w kąt pokoju dwudziestego pierwszego października. Świat przybrał czerwone barwy, a wszystko od nowa stanęło. Drugi koniec świata miał być krótki i sprawny. Wszystko było zaplanowane.

Halloween minęło w ciszy. Peter przez cały dzień chodził zirytowany. Notorycznie wyłączał każdy ekran, na którym pojawiła się chociaż wzmianka o nowych obostrzeniach. Jako wyraz buntu założył na twarz maskę Spider-Mana i nie zdjął jej nawet wtedy, gdy go o to poprosili.

Pepper próbowała przekupić go cukierkami, ale on burknął w odpowiedzi, że to już nie to samo. Doskonale wiedział, że zachował się jak dzieciak, którym tak bardzo nie chciał być, ale Halloween było jednym z jego ulubionych świąt, jeszcze zanim stał się Spider-Manem. Czuł się dziwnie oszukany, gdy nagle zabrali mu coś, co było tam zawsze.

Naprawdę nie chciał otwierać drzwi, gdy usłyszał pukanie. Podgłosił muzykę i pochylił się bardziej nad ekranem telefonu. Zacisnął szczęki, gdy ciche stukanie rozbrzmiało po raz drugi. Spojrzał zirytowany na drzwi. Zeskoczył gniewnie na ziemię i założył maskę na twarz. Wciąż się buntował.

– Czego? – warknął na powitanie, otwierając gwałtownie drzwi.

Na korytarzu stali Kapitan Ameryka, Czarna Wdowa i Bucky, każdy w pełnym mundurze i w pełni uzbrojony. Natasha trzymała w dłoniach miskę z cukierkami. Nie uśmiechała się, ale jej spojrzenie było najbardziej życzliwe, jakie Peter kiedykolwiek widział.

– Cukierek albo psikus – zawołali niemal jednocześnie. 

Peter zapomniał jak się mówi. Patrzył zszokowany pomiędzy nimi i po prostu ruszał wargami, próbując ułożyć jakiekolwiek sensowne zdanie. W ustach mu zaschło z nagłej fali wdzięczności. Musiał zamrugać.

Cisza przeciągnęła się odrobinę niezręcznie. Natasha odchrząknęła cicho. Steve spojrzał nerwowo pomiędzy nimi, a Bucky zmienił nogę, krzywiąc się pod maską, która zasłaniała prawie całą jego twarz.

– Mówiłem, że to głupie – syknął niewygodnie.

Peter zamrugał szybko.

– Nie – zawołał. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To naprawdę najwspanialsza rzecz w tym miesiącu! – Pokręcił głową. Zdjął pośpiesznie maskę i spojrzał na nich wzruszony. – Mogę was przytulić? Chcę was przytulić. 

– Spróbuj – warknął Zimowy Żołnierz i nie brzmiało to jak pozwolenie. Peter kiwnął poważnie głową. Przeczesał włosy palcami. Ponownie pokręcił głową.

– Jesteście wielcy – wypalił w końcu. Założył ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że rozbolały go policzki.

– To Halloween – odpowiedziała po prostu Natasha. Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. – Nie odkryliśmy niczego wielkiego.

– Chcesz iść z nami do Tony'ego? – zapytał go Kapitan Ameryka. Uniósł nieznacznie tarczę. Peter mógł tylko kiwnąć głową i założyć maskę na twarz.

– Tak, jasne, czemu nie.

Gdy siedzieli później w siódemkę w salonie, każdy przebrany w strój i gdy oglądali wspólnie Straszny Film, Peter potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że nagle wszystko ułożyło się w idealnej harmonii. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki światło z telewizora załamywało się na zbroi Iron Mana; podobał mu się dźwięk śmiechu Pepper; kochał zapach popcornu leniwie unoszący się w powietrzu i był wdzięczny za uziemiający ciężar stóp Natashy na jego kolanach. Gdy uniósł wzrok, mógł zobaczyć uśmiech na ustach Happiego, a gdy poruszył nogą, dotknął kolanem ciepłego ramienia Buckiego. Kapitan Ameryka powiedział coś o poziomie filmu, a inni parsknęli śmiechem. Iron Man odpowiedział mu z pełnymi ustami. Peter nagle chciał móc zatrzymać wspomnienia jak zdjęcia. Chciał zapamiętać każdy atom z tego wieczoru.

Październik ustąpił miejsca listopadowi i już nikt nie mówił o szybkim końcu. Świat poddał się w ciszy i zaakceptował swój los. Ludzie przyzwyczaili się do nowej rzeczywistości. Koniec świata przeniknął w każdą szczelinę ich życia i stał się powszechny. 

– Wiesz – odezwał się Peter do Neda, gdy siedzieli razem w jego starym pokoju u cioci May i układali lego – już mnie to chyba nie obchodzi.

Przyjechał do May na weekend, bo okropnie za nią tęsknił. Ostatni raz w domu spał ponad trzy tygodnie temu i nawet jeżeli życie u pana Starka było wspaniałe, to nic nie mogło się równać z jego prawdziwym domem. Ciocia May może i była odrobinę za bardzo nadopiekuńcza i czasami miała swoje dziwactwa, ale wciąż była kobietą, która go wychowała. Żaden wirus nie mógł ich rozdzielić.

Ned podał mu żółtą plastikową żarówkę.

– Co cię już nie obchodzi? – zapytał niepewnie. 

Peter włożył żarówkę na swoje miejsce. Spojrzał szybko na przyjaciela.

– Wielki boss. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wiesz, w grudniu. Pamiętasz tego mema.

– O tak. – Uśmiechnął się. Kiwnął głową. – Ja od początku mówiłem, że to wszystko jest sztucznie napędzane przez rząd.

– Też – zgodził się. Zmarszczył brwi, czytając instrukcję. Uniósł niepewnie biały czteroczęściowy prostokąt. – To niby gdzie? 

– Spróbuj tu. – Wskazał palcem miejsce pomiędzy dwoma pomarańczowymi żarówkami. Peter posłusznie umieścił tam lego. Spojrzeli krytycznie na budowlę.

– Coś zjebaliśmy – podsumował Peter. Westchnął i zaczął zdejmować ostatnie kilka warstw klocków. – Najgorsze w tej całej pandemii jest to, że trwa już tyle i końca nie widać – skarżył się dalej.

Ned zgodził się cichym pomrukiem i odchylił się na krześle. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni bluzy.

– Ja chcę po prostu przetrwać do 21 – powiedział w końcu. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wzruszył ramionami. – Wiesz o czym mówię. Wszystkie te filmy i seriale – rozmarzył się.

Peter zmarszczył brwi, siłując się z jednym elementem wnętrza. Zgodził się szybkim pomrukiem.

– Henry miał jakiś wypadek na planie – mruknął. 

– No słyszałem właśnie – jęknął. Pokręcił głową. – Mam dziwne wrażenie, że oni nie chcą wydać tego Wiedźmina. Jak nie lockdown to wypadek…

– Co jest nie tak z tymi żarówkami? – zirytował się. 

– Jedna jest dwa miejsca od, a druga trzy – uświadomił go. Peter syknął zirytowany. Poprawił je szybko i kiwnął głową z satysfakcją. Sięgnął po instrukcję.

– Ej, a hej?

– No? – Porównał to co już zbudowali, z tym, co było na obrazku. Zmrużył oczy i przechylił głowę w bok.

– Á propo tego wielkiego bossa… – Wyciągnął rękę z telefonem w jego stronę i pokazał mu ekran. Trząsł się lekko ze śmiechu.

– Ja w sylwester… Jeez. – Przytrzymał jego rękę. Uśmiechnął się, czytając mema. – Ja w sylwester odliczając do końca roku: dwudziesta trzecia pięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Dwudziesta trzecia sześćdziesiąt…Tak będzie! – Zaśmiał się. Oddał mu telefon. – Zobaczysz.

– No jasne – parsknął. Znowu zaczął scrollować. – Szczerze mówiąc, mnie już nic nie zdziwi. Mówię serio. Widziałeś mnie, jak przyjąłem wiadomość o tym, że jesteś Spider-Manem, całkowita oaza spokoju.

– Trzymałem wczoraj w dłoniach tarczę Kapitana Ameryki – powiedział ze śmiechem.

Ned spojrzał na niego jakby właśnie oznajmił wszem i wobec, że jest Spider-Manem.

– Pierdolisz.

– Nie! – parsknął śmiechem. Uniósł dla potwierdzenia dłonie. – Przysięgam. Pakowałem się do May, akurat byłem w holu, kiedy mija mnie pan Stark z tarczą i mówi, żebym zaniósł to Kapitanowi.

– Czekaj. – Uniósł palec. – Powtórz to z panem Starkiem.

– Pan Stark z tarczą.

– Czad – szepnął z czcią.

Peter uśmiechnął się lekko. Przeczesał włosy dłonią i odłożył instrukcję, bo już nawet nie udawał, że go nadal interesuje. 

– Wiesz, zauważyłem, że gdy żyję z nimi pod jednym dachem od pół roku, aura bóstwa odrobinę zmalała – zaśmiał się. Ponownie przeczesał włosy i wzruszył ramionami. – Ale z drugiej strony, to nadal genialne. Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

– Chyba tak – przyznał niepewnie. Uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Ej. Jak myślisz, mógłbym cię kiedyś odwiedzić?

– Wydaje mi się, że tak – zaśmiał się. Wzruszył ramionami. – Musiałbym spytać pana Starka. No chyba, że nas wcześniej boss zmiecie z planszy – zażartował. Ned parsknął śmiechem. Uderzył go łokciem w bok.

– Oby nie – zanucił. Spojrzał na lego. Pokazał je palcem. – Kontynuujemy?

– Teraz ty lepisz a ja patrzę – oznajmił ze śmiechem. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Zmarszczył brwi. – O, spam na klasowej.

– Tam zawsze jest spam – podsumował. 

Peter mruknął na zgodę. Przewinął grupę od miejsca, w którym ostatni raz odczytał. Zaczął pobieżnie czytać wiadomości. Parsknął, gdy trafił na fragment, w którym Clark wyzywał się z Tomem, bo to zawsze było widowisko. 

– O, oceny z fizyki wleciały – zanucił w pewnym momencie. Uniósł wzrok i przez chwilę patrzył, jak Ned walczy z klockami. Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. Wskazał konstrukcję palcem. – Ej, a spróbuj to wziąć od tyłu…

– No myślisz, że co robię? – sapnął. Uniósł nagle jeden malutki, ale zdecydowanie kluczowy element. Skrzywił się lekko. – Mam wrażenie, że to powinno być w jakimś istotnym miejscu.

– Prawdopodobnie w tych klapkach jako zawias – zaproponował. Odepchnął się nogą od ściany i podjechał na krześle do biurka. Odsunął ręce Neda. – Pokaż.

– Przecież my to będziemy musieli całe rozbierać – jęknął. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. – Co za bezużyteczna instrukcja!

– Ciężko, żeby była użyteczna, jak połowę robiliśmy z głowy – zauważył. Obrócił konstrukcję z każdej strony. Kiwnął powoli głową. – Dobra, improwizacja. Podaj mi ludzika.

– Coś ty, ludziki zawsze idą ostatnie!

– Zaufaj mi, przyjacielu. – Poruszył wyciągniętą ręką. – Ludzik.

Ned niepewnie podał mu jednego z plastikowych astronautów. Obserwował z powagą, jak Peter oddawał się twórczej pasji. Pokiwał powoli głową.

– Okey, to jakoś wygląda – podsumował w końcu, gdy Peter zrobił małą przerwę, żeby spojrzeć na całość z góry.

– Prawda? – Ucieszył się. Oparł ręce o biodra. – Dobra, a teraz to kończymy.

– Już? – zdziwił się. Wskazał na lego. – Wybacz, ale to wygląda na dopiero początek. A gdzie te świecące dyngsy?

– W domyśle. – Odwrócił konstrukcję do góry nogami i dodał kilka elementów.

– A te?

– Tam będą. – Pokazał palcem. Ned kiwnął w zamyśleniu głową.

– Okey, widzę twój punkt myślenia – zgodził się powoli. Uniósł drugiego astronautę. – A kolega?

– Dawaj go tu. – Wepchnął ludzika na miejsce obok poprzedniego. Potarł brodę w zamyśleniu. – Czegoś tu jeszcze brakuje… – Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Wiesz, jakiegoś takiego przytupu...

– Ta-da? – zaproponował niepewnie. Peter parsknął śmiechem. Kiwnął głową na zgodę.

– Dokładnie tak – podsumował. Umieścił czerwoną plastikową żarówkę na samym szczycie konstrukcji i odsunął się dwa kroki od biurka. Założył ręce na piersi. – Ta-da.

– Wspaniałe – zaśmiał się. Peter spojrzał na niego rozśmieszony.

– No a jak. – Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Dobra, chodź na ten podwieczorek i tak długo już tu siedzimy – zaproponował ze śmiechem. 

Ned mruknął na zgodę i chwilę później dołączyli w salonie do May i Happiego, który przyjechał, żeby odebrać Petera. Mieli ciasteczka domowej roboty i mleko. Dużo rozmawiali o szkole, lekcjach i nauczycielach, bo ostatnio był to jedyny słuszny temat.

Lekcje zdalne miały trwać tylko dwa tygodnie, ale w połowie listopada już nikt nie miał złudzeń. Na ekranach i w nagłówkach podali nową wspaniałą datę zakończenia tego widowiska, już z jedynką na końcu. Dobrowolnych fanów zdalnego było coraz mniej z każdym kolejnym dniem. Wszelkie pochwały na nauczanie w domu zniknęły gdzieś wśród szumów i zakłóceń wynikających z przeciążonych łączy.

Jednym, prawdopodobnie jedynym, bezsprzecznym plusem nauki zdalnej była możliwość uczestniczenia w lekcji w piżamie.

Profesor Roswell właśnie przywitał się z klasą i już przymierzał się do rozpoczęcia wywodu na temat wielkich odkryć XV wieku. Peter jednym ruchem nadgarstka wrzucił go z telefonu na laptop i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do biurka, po drodze każąc JARVIS uruchomić teamsy. Sięgnął po słuchawki i jak zawsze zmarszczył brwi, widząc w jakim stanie jest kabel. Westchnął i usiadł ciężko na krześle, zabierając się za rozplątywanie. JARVIS połączył go na teamsach z przyjaciółmi z klasy. Grupę stworzyli specjalnie na okazję zdalnych i niemal na każdej lekcji łączyli się ze sobą, żeby pomagać sobie w razie jakiś problemów.

Przywitał się z przyjaciółmi, ale nie włączył kamery. Już się nauczył, że czasami najgorsze rzeczy widać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Rozplątał w końcu słuchawki. Już miał je podpinać do laptopa, gdy nagle usłyszał jakieś poruszenie na korytarzu. Zmarszczył brwi i wstał od biurka. Uchylił drzwi. Wyjrzał niepewnie na zewnątrz i spojrzał pytająco pomiędzy panem Starkiem a panem Rogersem.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się ogólnie. Kapitan Ameryka spojrzał na niego przelotnie. Odpowiedział kiwnięciem głowy. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy spojrzał na pana Starka.

– Mówię ci, że polecę tam z Samem. – Prawdopodobnie kłócili się o przebieg jakiejś misji. Robili to względnie co trzeci wypad.

– A ja ci powiedziałem, że mowy nie ma. – Pan Stark machnął lekceważąco ręką. Spojrzał na Petera. – Hej, dzieciaku. Masz dzisiaj lekcje?

– Tak, teraz właśnie – odpowiedział ostrożnie. Spojrzał podejrzliwie pomiędzy nimi. – Jest może dla mnie jakaś misja? Powinienem się zwolnić? Mogę się zwolnić, panie Stark.

– Nie wiesz jeszcze, o co chodzi – uświadomił go ze śmiechem. Spojrzał na pana Rogersa i wskazał Petera ręką. – Widzisz? Mógłbyś brać z niego przykład, Cap. On jest zawsze gotowy do służby.

– Też jestem zawsze gotowy do służby, Tony – zirytował się. Założył ręce na piersi. – Po prostu mówię, że…

Peter odwrócił się nagle, gdy usłyszał swoje imię z głośników laptopa. Wymamrotał przekleństwo i rzucił się w kierunku urządzenia. Włączył szybko mikrofon.

– Już jestem! – zawołał na obu łączach na raz. Spojrzał spanikowany pomiędzy okienkami. Wyłączył mikrofon na grupie z nauczycielem. – Pomocy – poprosił przyjaciół.

– Tysiąc czterysta dziewięćdziesiąty drugi – podpowiedziała mu MJ, a on powtórzył za nią na grupie z nauczycielem. Dziewczyna nagle kliknęła długopisem i zmarszczyła brwi. – Czy szósty?

– Peter, możesz na chwilę? – zapytał pan Stark, otwierając nieco szerzej drzwi. Peter odwrócił się przez ramię. Kiwnął głową.

– Dzięki. – odpowiedział pośpiesznie MJ. – Jak coś to informujcie, oki? – Wyłączył mikrofon. Odwrócił się przodem do pana Starka. – O co chodzi?

– Nie pozabijacie się z Barnesem, gdybyśmy zostawili was samych? – zapytał prosto z mostu. Założył ręce na piersi i oparł się biodrami o szafkę stojącą przy drzwiach. – Muszę załatwić ze Stevem pewną sprawę w Meksyku i…

– Dawno już nie byłem na misji – przypomniał cicho. Westchnął i przeczesał włosy dłonią. – Tak tylko mówię…

– Wiem. – Również westchnął. Zmarszczył brwi i przestawił w zamyśleniu ramkę ze zdjęciem, która stała na szafce. Wyprostował ją do tylko jemu znanej linii. – Nie teraz, Pete. Kiedyś znajdziemy ci robotę. Teraz zostań tu i nie oblej fizyki. Przypilnuj też Jimiego, żeby nie rozniósł mi domu.

– Hm? – Zmarszczył brwi. Próbował rozszyfrować, kto z ich szóstki zasłużył na miano ,,Jimmiego". 

Pan Stark machnął ręką.

– Oh, to mój najnowszy prototyp – wytłumaczył pośpiesznie. Uśmiechnął się. – J.I.M.Y. Po prostu wynalazek mojej młodości. Nie ukrywam, że Barnes mnie zainspirował.

– Czy ten… JIMY może nagle stanąć w ogniu? – zapytał niepewnie. Aż za dobrze pamiętał wczorajszy wieczór i bunt (S)SAMa. 

Podczas gdy normalni ludzie układali puzzle, pan Stark tworzył coraz to dziwniejsze wynalazki, które absolutnie nic nie wnosiły do życia. Mniej więcej dwa na pięć z nich w ogóle nie działało. Jeżeli wcześniej warsztat mężczyzn był niebezpieczny, tak teraz stał się prawdziwym polem minowym.

Pan Stark wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

– Wciąż trwa faza testów – powiedział po prostu. Wskazał kciukiem za siebie. – JIMY miał służyć jako wykrywacz ruchu, to go możesz w trakcie przerwy przetestować. Łazi gdzieś po piętrze. Ja z Capem startujemy za – spojrzał na zegarek. Uniósł brwi. – Już lecimy. Huh. Gdyby świat umierał, znasz numer do Happiego, tak? Najpierw dzwoń na alarmowy, dopiero później do niego.

– Jasne – zaśmiał się. Uniósł rękę na pożegnanie. – Miłego lotu.

– Chciałbym – wymamrotał pod nosem. Zamknął cicho drzwi do pokoju. Peter jeszcze usłyszał jak woła kogoś na korytarzu. Kilka minut później w domu zapadła cisza.

Wrócił do laptopa i w końcu podpiął słuchawki. Zredukował głośność. Profesor Roswell opowiadał o każdym najmniejszym szczególe wyprawy Kolumba. Na grupie klasowej Clark, Tom i Julian grali w CSa.

Profesor w pewnym momencie kazał im przeczytać fragment rozdziału. Peter co prawda otworzył książkę na wskazanej stronie, ale jakoś nie miał motywacji, żeby zacząć czytać. Bawił się holagramowym schematem wyrzutni pajęczyny, rozkładając go na części pierwsze i składając w całkowicie inny sposób.

Odwrócił się przez ramię, gdy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Mruknął zaproszenie.

Bucky zajrzał nieśmiało do środka. Założył włosy za ucho.

– Coś łazi po piętrze – powiedział po prostu. Peter zmarszczył brwi już na zapas.

– Tak, JIMY – odpowiedział powoli. – Prototyp pana Starka – wyjaśnił, widząc minę mężczyzny.

Bucky kiwnął bardzo powoli głową.

– Ruszył sprintem w kierunku warsztatu, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył – kontynuował tym samym obojętnym tonem.

Wszystkie włoski na ciele Peter stanęły dęba.

– Nie palił się? – chciał się upewnić. Wstał z krzesła i sięgnął po wyrzutnię pajęczyny. Założył ją na nadgarstek. Spojrzał kontrolnie na ekran laptopa, ale wszystko wciąż wyglądało po staremu, czyli nie działo się nic.

Bucky otworzył przed nim drzwi. Zaciskał pięści i klekotał płytkami w ramieniu.

– Nie palił się – powiedział w końcu. Założył ręce na piersi. – Wył tylko _intruz_. I miał takie… – Pokazał ręką coś na plecach. Ułożył palce w szpony. – Takie rzeczy. Trochę jak szczypce?

– Pan Stark ewidentnie się nudzi – westchnął. Spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na Buckiego. – Wiesz, że nie minęło nawet pięć minut, prawda?

– Cóż, mieszkam tam, tak? – chrząknął. Zmarszczył zirytowany brwi. – Przepraszam, że zostałem uznany za intruza.

Peter kiwnął głową ze zmęczeniem. Zdjął skarpetki z nóg i zwinął je w kulkę. Rzucił nimi w kierunku łóżka.

– Gdyby świat umierał, znasz numer do Happiego, prawda? – zapytał kontrolnie.

– Nie.

– Okey. – Kiwnął głową. Potarł ręce i poruszył głową, rozgrzewając mięśnie. – JARVIS, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się JIMY?

– _Nie widzę go żadną z moich kamer, panie Parker._

– Super – zakpił. Wskazał palcem Buckiego. – Pilnuj wejść.

– Wszystkich na raz? – Uniósł brew. Peter zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Główne wystarczą. Prawdopodobnie. – Zatrzymali się przy windzie. Wymienili spojrzenia, a Peter kiwnął głową. – Dobra, zróbmy to szybko. 

Zjechał windą do warsztatu. Główne światła były zgaszone, przez co w pokoju panował półmrok. W powietrzu unosił się jednostajny szum maszyn, od czasu do czasu przerywany dziwnym stukającym dźwiękiem, podobnym odrobinę do stukotu łazika na panelach. Peter już na zapas westchnął i wymamrotał przekleństwo.

Wspiął się bezszelestnie po ścianie na sufit i ruszył w kierunku głównego panelu kontroli. Skóra na całym jego ciele wibrowała z niepokoju, a on z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w myśli, że musi znaleźć panu Starkowi hobby. Ominął lampę i spojrzał kontrolnie w dół. Mały robocik, podobny trochę do dziwnej hybrydy pająka z psem gmerał przy panelu odpowiedzialnym za zasilanie całego domu.

Peter przykleił pajęczynę o sufit i bardzo ostrożnie opuścił się na podłogę. Nie spuszczał wzroku z robota. Uniósł rękę i wycelował w jego kierunku.

Robot nagle poruszył się gwałtownie. Uniósł kamerkę zamontowaną w ogólnym miejscu gdzie normalnie byłaby głowa i spojrzał prosto na Petera. Zaczął przeraźliwie wyć, a z jego pleców uniosła się kolejna para kończyn, rzeczywiście podobna do szczypiec. Robocik uniósł nagle jeden z kabli.

Skóra na głowie Petera ścierpła tak nagle, jakby poraził go prąd.

– JIMY nie! – krzyknął, bo czasami zdarzało się, że prototypy pana Starka były na tyle rozwinięte, że rozumiały komendy.

JIMY nie był. Przeciął kabel jednym płynnym ruchem szczypców. Przez jego metalowe ciało przepłynęła nagle błękitna błyskawica, a Peter czym prędzej podciągnął się na pajęczynie, żeby tylko nie dotknąć podłogi. Mimowolnie się skulił, gdy nagle wszystko zamarło, a dosłownie chwilę później zapaliły się czerwone światła awaryjne.

– Oj – szepnął słabo do siebie. Spojrzał ostatni raz na nieruchomego robota i westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Wrócił do windy tak samo jak przyszedł.

Na górze czekał na niego Bucky, chodząc niespokojnie w te i z powrotem przed windą. Jego dłoń była dziwnie cicha. Wszystkie płytki były ciasno ściśnięte ze sobą.

Odetchnął cicho, gdy tylko zobaczył Petera. Podszedł do niego o krok.

– Światła zgasły – zakomunikował, chociaż Peter doskonale sam to widział. 

Kiwnął powoli głową.

– JIMY odciął zasilanie – mruknął. Skrzywił się i podrapał po karku. – Pan Stark nas zabije. To nie było nawet piętnaście minut...

– Powinniśmy zadzwonić do Happiego? – zapytał niepewnie. Zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę w bok. – Chociaż on prawdopodobnie zabije nas bardziej.

– Prawdopodobnie tak – westchnął. Spojrzał nagle w kierunku swojego pokoju. – Cholera, historia!

Pobiegł do pokoju i ruszył gwałtownie myszką, wybudzając laptop ze stanu czuwania. Mimowolnie odetchnął, gdy zobaczył, że pseudo walka z JIMEM wcale nie trwała tak długo, jak mu się wydawało. Obydwa łącza wciąż były aktywne, a profesor Roswell od nowa coś tłumaczył. 

Włączył mikrofon na grupie z przyjaciółmi. Nachylił się nad laptopem.

– Ej, kiedy jest koniec lekcji i co mam potem? – zapytał, a jego głos był odrobinę zdyszany. Przełknął ślinę i usiadł na krześle. Poprawił ułożenie laptopa i włączył kamerkę na teamsach.

– Za trzy minuty – odpowiedział mu Clark. On zawsze miał włączony mikrofon i kamerkę. Spojrzał na coś ponad kamerkę. Skrzywił się lekko. – Ja mam chemię, ale nie wiem, czy jesteś w mojej grupie. – Wzruszył ramionami. Chyba wciąż grał.

Peter zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie plan lekcji. Spojrzał kontrolnie na poziom baterii laptopa. Na szczęście była niemal pełna. Dzięki niezależnemu zasilaniu w domu działał również internet i gniazdka w najbardziej strategicznych miejscach w warsztacie. 

Spojrzał na miniaturkę Clarka.

– Chyba jestem – odpowiedział w końcu. Odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał szurnięcie drzwi. Pokazał dyskretnie Buckiemu, żeby nie wchodził. Wyłączył kamerkę i mikrofon i dopiero zaprosił go do pokoju.

Mężczyzna spojrzał nieufnie w kierunku laptopa i skrzywił się lekko. Przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł na łóżku. Oparł łokcie o kolana.

– Mamy przesrane. – Nie zapytał, ale też nie stwierdził. Peter pokiwał wolno głową. Rozłączył się z nauczycielem, gdy czas lekcji minął.

– I to konkretnie – westchnął. Zerknął nagle w róg pokoju. – JARVIS?...

– Nie działa, już sprawdzałem – odpowiedział Bucky. Poruszył lewym nadgarstkiem. – Powinniśmy to naprawić. Stark mówił, że komputer to najważniejsza część domu. 

– JIMY dość ostatecznie przeciął kable – westchnął. Skrzywił się lekko. – Zaraz mam chemię, a później fizykę. Nie będę mógł nic zrobić, nawet gdybym chciał. 

– Myślałem, że teraz, gdy macie te zajęcia w domu, nie musisz brać czynnego udziału w lekcji. – Zmarszczył brwi. 

Peter przeczesał włosy palcami. Skrzywił się i spojrzał na laptop.

– Cóż, są lekcję, na których muszę brać bardzo czynny udział – mruknął. Uniósł wzrok. – Pan Stark albo Steve mówili coś o której planują wrócić?

– Po południu – wzruszył ramionami. – Dzisiaj przychodzi Mills.

– A no tak. – Spojrzał na laptop. Poprawił się na krześle. – Pepper i Happy wracają jakoś podobnie, tak?

– Mhm. – Wstał z łóżka. Bez słowa ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Peter odwrócił się za nim.

– Gdzie idziesz? – wypalił bez zastanowienia. Bucky zamarł z ręką na klamce. Spiął się, ale nie spojrzał w jego kierunku.

– Zrobić śniadanie – odpowiedział bezbarwnym tonem.

Peter zacisnął zęby, gdy uświadomił sobie swój błąd. Kiwnął pospiesznie głową.

– A, aha – zanucił niezręcznie. – Jasne. Okey. 

Bucky kiwnął krótko głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Peter skrzywił się zażenowany i sięgnął po słuchawki. Wyłączył mikrofon i kamerkę, gdy tylko połączył się z nauczycielką od chemii.

Gdy pan Stark wszedł do domu o szesnastej czternaście, wciąż w zbroi Iron Mana i z torebką z logiem McDonalda w dłoni, a światła wciąż nie było, prawie doszło do kolejnego końca świata. Przez chwilę mężczyzna nie powiedział kompletnie nic. Zamrugał, odłożył torebkę na blat w kuchni i spojrzał prosto na Petera, który bardzo dyskretnie próbował dokończyć kanapkę w trzech gryzach i jednocześnie wyjść z pola widzenia.

– Zapytam tylko raz – powiedział o dziwo bardzo spokojnie.

Peter wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami, skrzywił się i przełknął głośno. Machnął ręką w kierunku korytarza. Zmarszczył brwi.

– JIMY działa – odpowiedział w końcu.

Pan Stark uniósł jedną brew. Założył ręce na piersi.

– Czyli wykrył intruza, wysłał mi wiadomość o tym, że ktoś bez uprawnień kręci się w moim warsztacie i zablokował dostęp do większości schematów? – zapytał sarkastycznie.

Peter zamyślił się, bo ewidentnie było to podchwytliwe pytanie. Sięgnął po szklankę z sokiem i napił się, żeby zyskać na czasie.

– JIMY nie działa – odpowiedział tym samym tonem co wcześniej. 

Pan Stark westchnął cicho i kiwnął głową. Zabrał torebkę z jedzeniem i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku windy. 

Nie stworzył żadnego prototypu do końca tygodnia.

Gdy listopad chylił się ku końcowi i gdy Święto Dziękczynienia zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, Peter Benjamin Parker zrozumiał, że koniec świata wcale nie jest tak ostateczny, jak ludzie o nim pisali. Napisy końcowe wyświetlili dawno temu, ale kurtyna wciąż nie opadła. Nadal mogli żyć po staremu, tylko na odrobinę innych zasadach.

Zakupy w ostatnim tygodniu listopada zawsze były widowiskiem, ale teraz stały się wręcz mistycznym wydarzeniem. Wszędzie byli ludzie, tłoczyli się w ścisku co półtora metra, żyli i poruszali się jak jeden wielki organizm. Kolorowe maseczki otaczały ich zewsząd, a Peter nagle irracjonalnie pomyślał o karnawale. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, poczuł się naprawdę niezręcznie w tłumie. Z pełną mocą uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo odzwyczaił się od widoku innych ludzi.

May i Pepper wybierały indyka, a on wraz z Happym miał zająć się farszem i innymi podobnymi. Manewrował wózkiem pomiędzy ludźmi, naprawdę próbując zachować jakąkolwiek odległość. Z każdą minutą czuł dziwny, narastający niepokój.

Gdy stanął przy półce z sosami i gdy wszystkie włoski stanęły mu dęba, nie wytrzymał i powiedział Happiemu, że coś jest nie tak.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Peter Tingle? – zapytał, zniżając głos. Peter spojrzał na niego ciężko.

– Nie nazywaj tego tak – odpowiedział jak zawsze. Rozejrzał się szybko i kiwnął lekko głową. – Ale tak. Chyba. Może. Albo po prostu te pieczarki naprawdę są nieświeże i ja mam rację.

– Sam widziałeś, że są do trzydziestego. – Zmarszczył brwi. 

Peter wzruszył niewinnie ramionami. Syknął nagle i wzdrygnął się, gdy nieuzasadnione uczucie niepokoju zniknęło. Rozejrzał się szybko wokoło, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Nie byli nawet obserwowani.

– Chodź stąd – mruknął do Happiego. Popchnął wózek w kierunku działu z mrożonkami. – Im szybciej stąd pójdziemy, tym lepiej. Nie ufam tym ludziom.

– Powinienem zadzwonić do Tony'ego? – zapytał cicho. Peter zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad pytaniem. 

– Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. Uniósł wzrok. – Trzymajmy się wersji z pieczarkami. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Teraz już jest normalnie, jak coś.

Happy kiwnął poważnie głową.

– Krzycz, jakby coś miało nas zaatakować – polecił tylko. Peter prychnął pod nosem. Przewrócił oczami.

– O to nie musisz się martwić – zaśmiał się. Pomachał, gdy zobaczył May. Kobiety wciąż stały przy indykach, dyskutując zaciekle o najlepszych technikach przygotowania ciasta z dyni i kreatywnym zastosowaniu kukurydzy. Peter wolał się nie zagłębiać.

Przygotowania w ostatnim tygodniu listopada zawsze były wyzwaniem, ale teraz stały się wręcz misją wagi życia i śmierci. Już wcześniej postanowili, że cała impreza powinna odbyć się w domu pana Starka. Oczywiście oni jako Avengersi i jako postacie publiczne, musieli zachować wszelkie zasady patriotyzmu i dziękczynienia. Peter był równie podniecony, co zniechęcony całym tym przedstawieniem. Mógł, ale nie musiał, odrobinę spanikować, gdy pan Stark oznajmił mu, że zamiast oficjalnego wystąpienia podczas parady, będą musieli wygłosić przemówienie ku pokrzepieniu serc, jak to określił.

Przy stole siedzieli w dziewiątkę, bo Bruce Banner utknął gdzieś w Anglii, Thor nie obchodził Święta Dziękczynienia, a Clint Barton wolał spędzić je we własnym gronie. May prawdopodobnie dopiero w tamtym momencie z pełną mocą uświadomiła sobie, co oznacza staż u pana Starka. Najprawdopodobniej po raz pierwszy widziała też tylu superbohaterów z tak bliska naraz. Peter doskonale ją rozumiał. Wciąż pamiętał, jaki był onieśmielony w obecności Avengersów jeszcze pół roku temu. 

Pokrojenie indyka zawsze było wydarzeniem niemal na skalę światową. Peter nie pamiętał świąt, w których prawdziwy ojciec rodziny sięga po nóż, ale w momencie, gdy pan Stark wstał ze swojego miejsca, coś w jego umyśle drgnęło. Przez chwilę musiał odwrócić wzrok. May wcale nie pomogła, gdy ścisnęła pocieszająco jego dłoń.

Pan Stark odchrząknął, a wszystkie oczy były na nim. Jak zawsze robił wokół siebie prawdziwe widowisko.

– Nie jestem fanem tych świąt – zaczął spokojnie. Delikatny uśmiech tańczył na jego ustach, gdy gestykulował dłonią z nożem. – Rozumiecie, wszystkie te podziękowania, tradycje i reszta sztucznego nastroju. Nigdy nie rozumiałem całego tego zamieszania, aż do dnia, w którym mój ojciec stanął z nożem w ręce, jak ja teraz stoję i zaczął mówić, za co jest wdzięczny własnemu ojcu, mojemu dziadkowi. – Nadal gestykulował. Ruszył wolnym krokiem wokół stołu, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy wygłaszał przemowy ku pokrzepieniu serc. – Powiedział wtedy, że nigdy nie chciał dorosnąć do dnia, w którym to on będzie musiał trzymać nóż. Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział, że nie chciał dorosnąć do dnia, w którym stanie się głową rodziny. Oddał nóż panu Jarvisowi, dziękując mu, że jest od niego starszy, przez co może czynić honory. – Zatrzymał się przy krześle Buckiego. Oparł bezwiednie opuszek palca o ostrze noża. – Przez długi czas myślałem, że po prostu chciał zrobić z siebie widowisko. Dopiero później zrozumiałem, że to był jego pokrętny sposób na pokazanie nam wszystkim jego wdzięczności. Narcyzm mam po nim. – Uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał na Buckiego. Wyciągnął nóż w jego kierunku. – I po nim też wiem, kiedy należy zejść ze sceny. Dzięki, kolego, że jesteś starszy.

Przez długą pełną napięcia chwilę w pokoju było naprawdę cicho. Bucky powoli spojrzał na oferowany nóż, a później nieśmiało uniósł wzrok. W jego oczach musiało odbijać się jakieś pytanie, bo pan Stark kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na każdego z nich osobno. Nie powiedział tego głośno, ale jego spojrzenie miało w sobie zapisane dziesiątki słów.

Bucky uniósł niepewnie prawą dłoń i odebrał nóż. Wstał z krzesła i ruszył na miejsce pana Starka, żeby móc pokroić indyka.

Peter Benjamin Parker siedział tam i obserwował jak świat upada i powstaje z popiołów. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu tego głośno, ale przeczytał między wierszami co dokładnie stało się z Howardem i Marią Stark. Teraz na własne oczy widział, jak pan Stark uścisnął na zgodę dłoń, która pozbawiła go rodziców. W pokoju wciąż było cicho i dziwnie poważnie.

W końcu to Bucky przerwał narastające napięcie, gdy parsknął śmiechem tak szczerym, że aż nienaturalnym. Pokręcił do siebie głową.

– Mills zabiłaby mnie, gdyby zobaczyła, że trzymam nóż – mruknął. Uniósł dyskretnie rękę i wytarł oko nadgarstkiem. Odchrząknął i zamrugał szybko. Nałożył kawałek indyka na talerz i spojrzał po twarzach gości. – Od najmłodszego, czy najstarszego?

– Zaskocz mnie – zanucił pan Stark. Przesunął lekko krzesło i usiadł obok Pepper. Objął jej dłoń swoimi. Pocałował ją w kłykcie, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego miękko. Oparła ich złączone dłonie o kolano mężczyzny.

Bucky spojrzał najpierw na Steve'a i uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie, krucho i wręcz intymnie. Gdzieś w ich spojrzeniu były zapisane dziesiątki podobnych świąt i historii, o których tylko oni wiedzieli. Później mężczyzna spojrzał na Petera i uśmiechnął się w całkowicie inny sposób. Jego oczy nigdy nie miały w sobie aż tyle koloru, niż podczas tego wieczoru.

Podał talerz Peterowi i kiwnął mu głową. Ukroił następny kawałek indyka i spojrzał zdezorientowany po innych. Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. 

– Naprawdę nie wiem, kto z was ile ma lat – przyznał szczerze. 

Czarna Wdowa uniosła nieśmiało rękę i pomachała dyskretnie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Osiemdziesiąty czwarty. Zgaduję, że ja jestem w kolejce. – Spojrzała pytająco na May.

– Oh, ja jestem z siedemdziesiątego czwartego – odpowiedziała pośpiesznie. Pokazała Buckiemu, żeby podał indyka Natashy. – Nie krępuj się.

– Jasne. – Podał jej talerz. Ukroił kolejny kawałek i pokazał pytająco nożem między Samem, Pepper i May.

Chwilę później każdy miał już swoją porcję. Bucky wrócił na swoje miejsce pomiędzy Stevem i Natashą i otrzepał ręce. Sięgnął po sztućce.

– Hm? – mruknął ogólnie, co prawdopodobnie miało być pytaniem, czy można zaczynać obiad. Pan Stark uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

Później było już tylko więcej jedzenia, ciasta z dyni, meczu futbolu i transmisji na żywo z Parady. W pewnym momencie przy stole powstał prawdziwy zgiełk, gdy każdy zaczął rozmawiać z każdym, a im więcej ciepłej brandy zostało wypitej, tym było weselej i bardziej swobodnie. Ciasto z jabłkami May zniknęło w kilka minut, a Happy z pasją opowiadał historię o tym, jak został mianowany szefem ochrony pana Starka. Gdzieś w przerwie podczas meczu Peter wszedł na ścianę tylko po to, żeby udowodnić Natashy, że ma chwytne również stopy, a nie tylko dłonie, na co Falcon odpowiedział pokazem celności, gdy próbował trafić ziarnkiem kukurydzy do szklanki Steve'a tylko za pomocą gumki recepturki. Pan Stark co chwila szeptał coś do Pepper, uśmiechając się przy tym, a May zagadywała Buckiego coraz to nowszymi tematami o jedzeniu, na co mężczyzna odpowiadał odrobinę mniej lakonicznie niż zazwyczaj.

Gdy następnego dnia rano Peter o tym myślał, zdziwił się, jak łatwo udało im się pokonać koniec świata chociaż na chwilę. 

Czarna Wdowa i Sam Willson postanowili zostać u pana Starka jeszcze przez jakiś czas. W domu znowu zrobiło się głośno. Wspólne śniadania od nowa były prawdziwym przedsięwzięciem, a w salonie zawsze coś się działo. Popołudniami impreza przenosiła się na siłownię, gdzie wokół ringu powstawały prawdziwie niezdrowe zakłady.

Czarna Wdowa walczyła jak drapieżnik, po którym przyjęła imię, ale to Bucky zazwyczaj zgarniał główną nagrodę. Peter rzadko uczestniczył w sparingach. Wolał obserwować wszystko z bezpiecznego miejsca z dala od metalowego ramienia, bezlitosnej wytrzymałości wzmocnionej przez serum, czy nieczystych zagrywek poniżej pasa.

Gdy Sam Willson upadł głośno na matę, z dłońmi Czarnej Wdowy wokół szyi i gdy pan Stark wzdrygnął się współczująco, Peter Benjamin Parker uświadomił sobie, że co najmniej troje oczu spogląda na niego wyczekująco. Rozejrzał się nieśmiało wokoło i skulił się lekko. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto na Natashę, która akurat wychyliła się nad bramką i odebrała od Buckiego butelkę wody. Wskazała na Petera palcem i uśmiechnęła się odrobinę przerażająco.

– Dam ci fory – obiecała. Była lekko zdyszana, ale właśnie pokonała trzech dorosłych i zaprawionych w boju mężczyzn w mniej niż dwadzieścia minut. 

Peter nie był przekonany co do szczerości jej słów. Wszedł niepewnie na ring i poruszył rękami, rozgrzewając mięśnie. Podskoczył kilka razy w miejscu i uniósł pięści do twarzy. Kiwnął głową, a Czarna Wdowa odpowiedziała kiwnięciem.

Natasha miała własny styl, który zazwyczaj zapewniał jej zwycięstwo w kilka minut po rozpoczęciu walki. Peter miał wystarczająco dużo czasu wcześniej, żeby zobaczyć w którym dokładnie momencie kobieta przechodziła z trybu przyjacielskiej potyczki, do trybu wygrania za wszelką cenę. Teraz, gdy stał wewnątrz ringu, nie na zewnątrz, mógł również przekonać się, jak wygląda to od strony ofiary. Miał szczęście, że Natasha obiecała dać mu fory.

Odchylił się w tył, unikając pięści wymierzonej w policzek. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na prawą stopę i zgiął lewe kolano. Przetoczył się pod ramieniem kobiety, gdy ta chciała przytrzymać go i uziemić. Wstał szybko na nogi. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie dane mu walczyć chociaż z ułamkiem prawdziwej siły Czarnej Wdowy.

Ponownie zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie jak drapieżne zwierzęta gotowe do walki. Wszystkie włoski na ciele Petera stały na baczność, a on bezwiednie pomyślał, czy włosy na głowie też mu się elektryzują. Przeskoczył nad nogą Natashy. Sparował jej pięść. Sapnął, gdy kobieta uderzyła go w bok. Bezwiednie odpowiedział kopnięciem.

Natasha odskoczyła tylko na chwilę. Peter doskonale widział moment w którym postanowiła zmienić taktykę. Spiął się, czekając na cios.

W ciągu kilku sekund stało się wiele rzeczy. Natasha dostąpiła do niego i naparła na niego, aż oboje przywrócili się na matę. Unieruchomiła jego nogi i nachyliła się, wbijając łokieć w jego krtań. Peter instynktownie uniósł rękę i za wszelką cenę próbował odchylić jej głowę do tyłu. Uderzył łokciem w jej łokieć i szarpnął nogami. Zmrużył oczy, gdy łokieć mocniej nacisnął na jego szyję. Przełknął desperacko ślinę i zacisnął palce na brodzie kobiety. Natasha skrzywiła się i poluzowała na chwilę chwyt. Peter ponownie się szarpnął i udało mu się zamienić ich pozycję. Przytrzymał kobietę jak ta chwilę wcześniej trzymała jego.

Czarna Wdowa patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, gdy uniosła nieznacznie rękę z maty i odklepała. Peter zszedł z niej i pomógł jej wstać. Oboje dyszeli, chociaż walka nie mogła trwać dłużej niż pięć minut. 

– Dzięki – wysapał w końcu w kierunku kobiety. Uśmiechnął się do niej i machnął palcem, widząc pytanie w jej oczach. – Wiesz, za fory.

– Nie ma sprawy – chrząknęła. Skrzywiła się lekko i uniosła dłoń do brody. Dotknęła miejsca, w którym złapał ją Peter. Na jej skórze widniały zaczerwienione ślady po palcach.

– Oh – sapnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to on je zostawił. Podszedł o krok do kobiety. – Przepraszam. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że trzymam cię tak mocno.

– Nic się nie stało. Dobra walka, dzieciaku – powiedziała tylko. Po raz ostatni przetarła ślady i zmarszczyła brwi. Podeszła do rogu ringu i nachyliła się w kierunku Buckiego. Powiedziała do niego coś po rosyjsku, a mężczyzna spiął się lekko i zacisnął metalową pięść. Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku pana Starka, jakby prosili o pozwolenie.

Peter spojrzał pytająco pomiędzy nimi i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Potarł bezwiednie bok, chociaż miejsce uderzenia nie bolało już tak jak wcześniej.

Bucky wstał z krzesła, a wszystkie spojrzenia były na nim. Wszedł na ring, a jego metalowa dłoń szumiała, gdy kalibrował płytki. Podszedł do Petera i uniósł nieznacznie lewą rękę. Pokazał mu miejsce pod łopatką, które pokazywał na początku każdej poprzedniej walki.

– Nie wahaj się. – Uśmiechnął się cierpko. Peter kiwnął poważnie głową. 

Ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie i przyjęli pozycję. Peter zmierzył mężczyznę spojrzeniem, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak walczy. Skrzywił się mentalnie, gdy przed oczami stanęły mu te wszystkie majestatyczne, ale prawdopodobnie bardzo bolesne uderzenia lewą pięścią, wymierzone w twarz innych superbohaterów. Mimowolnie uniósł wyżej ręce.

Bucky zacisnął szczęki i to chyba było jedynym ostrzeżeniem przed atakiem. Nagle był znowu Zimowym Żołnierzem, a Peter uświadomił sobie, że teraz będzie musiał skupić się bardziej, bo nie dostanie lekkiego traktowania.

Pierwszy cios był testowy, wymierzony w jego żebra prawą dłonią. Sparował go z łatwością i uciekł pod ramieniem mężczyzny. Ponownie uniósł ręce do twarzy.

Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko i przeszedł kilka kroków, żeby zredukować pęd ciosu. Odwrócił się i spiął do skoku. 

Przez ciało Petera przepłynął prąd, gdy lewa pięść Żołnierza minęła jego policzek tylko o kilka centymetrów. Odskoczył do tyłu. Uchylił się przed kopnięciem i sparował kolejny cios. Ponownie znalazł się za plecami Buckiego.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli. Jego oczy poruszały się gwałtownie, gdy skanował pozycję Petera, szukał luk w jego obronie i wypatrywał dogodnego miejsca do ataku.

Peter uświadomił sobie, że nagle to przestało być zwykłym sparingiem i sprawdzianem siły, a stało się pewnym testem na szybkość i spryt, którego nie zamierzał przegrać. Rozluźnił się nieznacznie, przyjmując wyzwanie. Poruszył rękami, chcąc przygotować mięśnie. 

Bucky rzucił się na niego, a Peter uchylił się przed pierwszym ciosem. Drugi sparował. Uderzył otwartą dłonią w pierś mężczyzny i uciekł pod jego ramieniem. Bucky spróbował go podciąć, ale on po prostu szarpnął go za nogę podczas upadku i wylądowali razem na ziemi. Przetoczyli się na dwa końce ringu i wstali niemal równocześnie na nogi. Ruszyli po półkolu. Dłoń Buckiego szumiała złowieszczo.

Żołnierz zawsze atakował pierwszy. Tym razem nie był subtelny w swoich zamiarach - płytki na jego dłoni zaklekotały, gdy zacisnął je płasko do siebie. Mierzył prosto w jego pierś. Peter złapał pięść w obie ręce. Mimowolnie sapnął z ulgą, gdy uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna nie użył całej swojej siły, bo wciąż stał na obu nogach i wciąż mógł oddychać.

Skóra na głowie mu ścierpła, a on uniósł wzrok i zobaczył ludzką pięść przysłaniającą nagle cały świat. Nie zdążył nawet zamknąć oczu. Nagle zrobiło się biało, a później przed oczami zatańczyły mu czarne kropki.

Sapnął cicho i instynktownie cofnął się o krok. Zasłonił nos dłonią i pochylił głowę, chcąc uśmierzyć nagły ból. Syknął, gdy usłyszał, że Bucky się porusza. Czym prędzej uderzył kilka razy stopą w matę i pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Wygrałeś – zapewnił szybko. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i uścisnął nos. Skrzywił się. – Jeez. Złamałeś mi nos.

– Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie. Wciąż stał w pozycji gotowej do ataku. Jego ramię szumiało, gdy chłodziło się po walce.

Peter usiadł po turecku tam gdzie stał. Wytarł ostrożnie nos. Na szczęście nie krwawił. Oślepiający ból zmalał do uciążliwego pulsowania. 

Zerknął w górę, gdy usłyszał, że Bucky do niego podchodzi. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wyciągnął rękę. Mężczyzna pomógł mu wstać. Poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Dobra walka – powiedział tak samo jak Natasha. Kącik ust mu drgnął, a Peter wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej.

– Poddałem się – uświadomił go. Wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż mogę się założyć, że gdybyśmy walczyli na serio, nie trwałoby to tak długo.

– Oh, ja byłem cholernie serio – mruknął. Potarł prawy nadgarstek. Uśmiechnął się z podziwem. – Silny jesteś, dzieciaku.

– Dzięki – mruknął nieśmiało. Zmarszczył nagle brwi. – Chwila. _Chciałeś mnie uderzyć?_

– No. – Wzruszył ramionami. Założył ręce na piersi. – Na początku chciałem dać ci fory, ale potem ty potrafiłeś odeprzeć każdy mój ruch i musiałem się jakoś bronić.

– Oh – mruknął zdziwiony. Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiedziałem. Następnym razem powiedz, gdy świadomie będziesz chciał skasować mi twarz, jasne?

– Ay – zanucił. Spojrzał na pana Starka, gdy ten wszedł na ring. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok i uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej. Spojrzeli razem na Petera.

Nagle poczuł się jak jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów. Spojrzał pytająco pomiędzy mężczyznami i założył ręce na piersi, żeby wyglądać chociaż odrobinę mniej bezbronnie. Przeczesał włosy palcami i przestąpił niezręcznie z nogi na nogę.

Pan Stark spojrzał na Buckiego. Uśmiechał się z ostrożnym podziwem.

– Dałeś z siebie wszystko? – chciał się upewnić. Bucky kiwnął poważnie głową. Poruszył ramionami i zmienił ułożenie płytek. Zmarszczył lekko brwi i przechylił głowę w bok.

– Wszystko, zdolne powalić Steve'a – uściślił.

– To dużo – dopowiedział Kapitan Ameryka, unosząc rękę.

Peter uśmiechnął się zażenowany. Ponownie przeczesał włosy.

– Serio? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Uśmiechnął się szerzej. Spojrzał na własne dłonie i poruszył palcami. – Czad. 

– Zdecydowanie – zgodził się z nim pan Stark. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy Peter na niego spojrzał. Kiwnął głową. – Rób tak dalej, dzieciaku, a może zostaniesz pełnoprawnym Avengersem, gdy będziesz pełnoletni.

– A – sapnął, a jego entuzjazm odrobinę przygasł. Spojrzał na innych i wzruszył ramionami. Uśmiechnął się do pana Starka. – Nadal czad – zawyrokował.

Nie poruszyli tematu jego możliwości, przynajmniej nie tamtego wieczoru i nie w takim składzie. Przez chwilę wyglądało to tak, jakby superbohaterowie po prostu przyjęli do wiadomości, że Peter wcale nie jest taki bezbronny na jakiego wygląda. Podczas następnego treningu walczył z Iron Manem i Kapitanem Ameryką, i nauczył się kilku bardzo przydatnych chwytów. Przez chwilę miał jakieś zajęcie, gdy w każdej wolnej chwili schodził do siłowni i próbował odkryć jak silny naprawdę jest.

Nastał grudzień i nikt już nie pamiętał, jak to było _przed_ całym tym ogólnoświatowym zamieszaniem. Wszechświat wykonał płynne przesunięcie i obrót po płaszczyźnie euklidesowej i jakoś to było. Gdzieś w internecie wciąż jeszcze liczyli, wciąż szacowali i ostrzegali, ale Peter już nie śledził nagłówków z taką pasją jak pół roku temu. Jedynym, za czym naprawdę tęsknił, były niezależne wypady na miasto.

– Nie chcę brzmieć jak niewdzięczny dzieciak, wiesz – zaznaczył Buckiemu, gdy postanowił w końcu wyrazić swoją irytację światu. Usiadł ciężko na kanapie obok mężczyzny i założył nogi na stolik. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i spojrzał w sufit. Uniósł jedną rękę i skrzywił się lekko. – Może będę brzmiał jak niewdzięczny dzieciak, nie obchodzi mnie to. Słuchaj, bo przecież jestem tu już ponad pół roku, tak? I wiesz ile razy w ciągu tego czasu robiłem za Spider-Mana? Chyba z dziesięć – sapnął. Spojrzał na Buckiego, a meżczyzna tylko zmarszczył brwi, wciąż zapatrzony z fascynacją w ekran telefonu. Ostatnio stał się wręcz nienaturalnie nowoczesny.

Peter również zmarszczył na chwilę brwi. Machnął ręką.

– Mniejsza z tym – mruknął. Westchnął i sięgnął po pilot od telewizora zaplątany pomiędzy ozdobnymi poduszkami. Zaczął się nim bawić. – Chodzi mi o to, że czasami ja też potrzebuję mieć dzień dla siebie, tak? Muszę gdzieś wyjść sam, spotkać się z kimś, nie wiem, pójść do Neda ułożyć nawet te lego, wszystko, tylko nie te lekcje, treningi, lekcje, spanie, jedzenie, agh! – Poczochrał gniewnie włosy. Zmarszczył brwi z irytacją i spojrzał na Buckiego. Szturchnął go kolanem w kolano. – Rozumiesz mnie, prawda?

Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok. Spojrzał na niego pytająco. Uniósł rękę i założył włosy za ucho. Wyjął słuchawkę.

– Co? – zapytał po prostu. Wskazał na telefon, gdy Peter spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Słuchałem muzyki. Mogę ją pobrać na telefon i odtworzyć bez internetu.

– Wiem – westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Zdjął nogi ze stolika i oparł ciężko stopy o podłogę. – Mówiłem po prostu o tym, że nienawidzę być zamknięty w jednym miejscu na tak długi czas.

– Hej, przynajmniej cię karmią. – Włożył słuchawkę do ucha i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Znasz _Scorpions_? Fajnie grają – powiedział odrobinę głośniej. Wzruszył ramionami, gdy Peter wciąż na niego po prostu patrzył. – No co? Miałem się zachwycać wynalazkami współczesności.

– To nadal jakieś trzydzieści lat wstecz – uświadomił go słodko. Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na telefon mężczyzny. Zmarszczył nagle brwi, gdy o czymś pomyślał. – Hej.

– Co? – Spojrzał na niego, gdy Peter ponownie go szturchnął. Wyjął słuchawkę z ucha i odłożył ją na stolik. 

– A gdybyś tak pomógł mi uciec? – zaproponował. Klepnął go w kolano, gdy mężczyzna skrzywił się w odpowiedzi. – Ale słuchaj, to nie jest głupi plan. 

Bucky spojrzał jakoś dziwnie na jego rękę. Peter bardzo niezręcznie zabrał ją daleko poza zasięg kolana mężczyzny. Przeczesał włosy palcami.

– Ale słuchaj – podjął. – Ned ma jutro urodziny, jest grudzień, święta się zbliżają, wiesz, czas dla przyjaciół i rodziny… – Spojrzał na niego prosząco.

– Możesz też powiedzieć Starkowi, że chcesz iść. – Wzruszył ramionami. 

Peter skrzywił się lekko i podrapał się w kark. Odwrócił wzrok. 

– Wątpię, żeby się zgodził… – mruknął niepewnie. Spojrzał szybko na Buckiego. – Ostatnio odrobinę nadużyłem czasu wolnego przy zakupach…

– Zwiałeś Hoganowi? – domyślił się. Peter rozłożył niewinnie ręce.

– Cóż, nie udowodnił mi tego. – Uśmiechnął się i poczochrał włosy. Machnął ręką jakby coś cofał. – Wróć, udowodnił. O to cała ta drama.

Bucky prychnął i pokręcił głową. Podrapał się bezwiednie w łokieć. Peter przysunął się lekko w jego stronę, gdy zauważył, że mężczyzna wciąż otwarcie nie zaprzeczył. Usiadł po turecku przodem do niego.

– Słuchaj, sam sobie nie poradzę – szepnął konspiracyjnie. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie wokoło. – Wielki Brat patrzy, wiesz. A tam gdzie akurat nie patrzy, ma poupychane czujniki ruchu.

– Nie rozumiem większości odniesień – przypomniał mu. Poprawił włosy i spojrzał gdzieś w bok. Kiwnął lekko głową. Zerknął na Petera. – Nawet, jeżeli miałbym ci pomóc, chociaż jeszcze się nie zgodziłem, jak niby miałoby to wyglądać? Kamery są wszędzie.

– Kamery to Wielki Brat – wyjaśnił mu cierpliwie. Bucky zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– A nie J-coś-tam? – zapytał niepewnie. Błysk zrozumienia przepłynął przez jego twarz. Kiwnął powoli głową. – Aha.

– Właśnie. – Również kiwnął głową. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i włączył notatnik. Zaznaczył funkcję rysowania. – Patrz, to jest piętro, a to są okna umieszczone w martwym punkcie. – zaznaczył dwa kółka w ogólnym miejscu, gdzie były okna. Zawahał się, zanim narysował trzecie. Spojrzał szybko w kierunku rogu pokoju. – Cholera, teraz znają nasz plan! – Skasował szybko to co narysował. Odwrócił się tyłem do kamery. Bucky nachylił się nad jego ramieniem.

– Dramatyzujesz – uświadomił go.

Peter syknął cicho i narysował od nowa piętro. Tym razem nie rysował okien, a zsyp na śmieci. Napisał szybko na ekranie plan działania, żeby nie musieć mówić go głośno. Odwrócił się do Buckiego i pokazał mu ekran telefonu. Ponownie spojrzał w róg pokoju.

– Cholera!

– Byłbyś okropnym tajnym agentem. – Pokręcił głową. 

Peter syknął przez zęby. Wyłączył telefon i rzucił go na stolik. Przeczesał włosy dłonią.

– Dobra, chodzi mi o to, że musisz mi pomóc, bo nie wejdę po ścianie – powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę. Oparł łokieć o oparcie kanapy i podparł głowę na ręce. – Pan Stark włożył w ścianę jakieś czujniki ciepła, czy coś i doskonale wie, kiedy wspinam się w kierunku okna.

– Nie podoba mi się ten plan – westchnął. Peter machnął ręką.

– To wymyśl lepszy. – Zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad szczegółami akcji. Kiwnął do siebie głową. – Tak, to może wypalić…

– A gdyby nas złapali? – zapytał niepewnie. Peter spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. Uśmiechnął się, gdy mężczyzna kiwnął niechętnie głową. Zaklaskał entuzjastycznie i zszedł z kanapy.

– Cóż, wtedy, kolego, gramy głupka – zanucił. Uniósł palec i wskazał w kierunku korytarza. – Lecę się przygotować!

Byli superbohaterami i na co dzień pracowali wśród tajnych agentów, podwójnych agentów, potrójnych i więcej - nie istniało coś takiego, jak proste misje. W pewnym momencie Peter po prostu ugiął się pod formą i dostosował do życia, w którym nawet śniadanie wymagało taktycznego planu. 

– Podsadź mnie – syknął do Buckiego. Zachwiał się i jęknął, próbując odzyskać równowagę. Wbił piętę w bark Żołnierza, a mężczyzna sapnął w odpowiedzi.

– Jesteś pierdolonym Spider-Manem, sam się podsadź. – Stanął na palcach, a Peter wyciągnął rękę jak najdalej sięgał. Sapnął zawiedziony, gdy zabrakło mu kilkunastu centymetrów.

– Jeszcze trochę – poprosił.

– Oh, po prostu tam wleź!

– Żeby pan Stark wyczuł, że przyklejam się do ściany w okolicy okna, którego JARVIS nie widzi? – sapnął oburzony. Poruszył się, a Bucky stracił na chwilę równowagę, przez co zachwiali się niebezpiecznie. Peter czym prędzej rozłożył ręce na boki i odchylił się, żeby odzyskać równowagę. Spojrzał niepewnie w dół. – Już?

– Nienawidzę cię – warknął zduszonym głosem. 

Peter przewrócił oczami.

– Wszystkich nienawidzisz – mruknął. Oparł stopę o ramię mężczyzny. Bucky już jęknął na zapas. – Trzymaj się.

Odbił się od jego ramienia i sięgnął w kierunku uchylonego okna. Zawołał podniecony, gdy udało mu się dosięgnąć szyby. Podciągnął się na jednej ręce i oparł bose stopy o szybę. Spojrzał na Buckiego.

Mężczyzna zachwiał się niebezpiecznie na krześle i rozłożył szeroko ramiona na boki. Sapnął przestraszony i jeszcze bardziej pochylił się do przodu, chociaż powinien zrównoważyć ciężar z tyłu, żeby się nie wywalić. Zaklął, a krzesło wysunęło się spod jego stóp.

Peter złapał go szybko za wyciągnięte ręce i owinął pajęczynę wokół jego nadgarstków. Przykleił go do szyby. Przez chwilę byli naprawdę cicho, próbując przetrawić co tak właściwie się stało. Echo upadku krzesła wybrzmiało w ciszy, jaka panowała w całym domu.

Kliknął przełącznik i zapaliło się światło. Spojrzeli jednocześnie w kierunku drzwi.

Happy również na nich patrzył, prawdopodobnie tak samo zdziwiony jak oni. Był ubrany w piżamę z logiem Avengersów, co było odrobinę niepokojące.

Bucky mruknął niezadowolony, gdy pęd wcześniejszego ruchu obrócił go, tak że wisiał tyłem do Happiego. Peter powoli go odwrócił.

– Nie zapytam – powiedział w końcu Happy.

– To jego pomysł – warknął Bucky w momencie, gdy Peter krzyknął:

– Podłoga to lawa!

Happy po prostu westchnął.

– To nie jest wymówka na wszystko, dzieciaku – upomniał go ze zmęczeniem. Zgasił światło. – Lepiej, żebyście stali na ziemi, gdy je zapalę i rozbudzę się już na dobre.

Peter westchnął pokonanym głosem i sięgnął po pajęczynę. Bucky spojrzał spanikowany w górę.

– Chyba nie chcesz…! – Jęknął, gdy Peter odczepił pajęczynę, a on po prostu spadł. Na szczęście nie wisiał wyżej niż pół metra nad ziemią. Peter wylądował obok niego. Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco i pomógł mu zdjąć pajęczynę z nadgarstków.

Happy zapalił światło. Rzeczywiście wyglądał, jakby był już całkowicie świadomy. Założył ręce na piersi.

– Zmieniłem zdanie, zapytam – mruknął. Peter już nabrał powietrza w płuca, gotowy opowiedzieć mu jakąś wspaniałą wymówkę, ale mężczyzna po prostu machnął ręką i wskazał na Buckiego. – Poczekaj, najpierw starsi. Jest jakieś mądre wytłumaczenie dlaczego stoimy w łazience o trzeciej nad ranem?

– Nie – odpowiedział po prostu. Również założył ręce na piersi. 

Happy zamrugał bardzo wolno. Westchnął, zamknął na chwilę oczy i spojrzał prosto na Petera.

– No – machnął ręką – dalej.

– Zacznijmy od tego, że jestem zamknięty w czterech ścianach już od dwóch tygodni – zaczął bardzo szybko, żeby na pewno nikt mu nie przerwał. – Nigdzie nie mogę wyjść, z nikim nie mogę się spotkać. Zaraz święta, a ja tak zostałem, bez przyjaciół, bez świeżego powietrza, bez niczego! Nawet prezentów nie mogę kupić, bo nie mam własnej karty kredytowej!

– Mnie też brał na litość – usprawiedliwił się Bucky. Rozłożył niewinnie ręce. – Spytaj komputer, jak po prostu słuchałem _Scorpions_.

– Cicho – syknął Peter. Spojrzał żałośnie na Happiego. – Chcę po prostu powiedzieć, że ja nawet nie mogę się rozchorować, prawda? Wszystkie zarazki na mnie po prostu wyparowywują. No dalej, Happy, musisz to wiedzieć.

Mężczyzna tylko mruknął pod nosem. Zmienił nogę. 

– Poza tym obiecałem Nedowi, że się spotkamy – jęknął. Wskazał palcem okno. – Obiecałem, Happy! Jestem jego przyjacielem, on jest moim przyjacielem, a ja mu obiecałem, że nie rozdzieli nas żadna pandemia, ani żaden wirus. On dzisiaj kończy szesnaście lat, a ja pójdę tam i złożę mu cholerne życzenia prosto w twarz, albo trafię na ostry dyżur, próbując! – Tupnął nogą.

Happy przewrócił oczami. Opuścił ramiona.

– Wspaniała przemowa ku pokrzepieniu serc, ale jest trzecia nad ranem – uświadomił go. Peter opuścił nieśmiało głowę.

– Miało być wcześniej, ale pan Stark podszedł dziś naprawdę późno spać – mruknął. Uniósł szybko wzrok. – Ale! Ja mówię poważnie, nie mogę już siedzieć zamknięty, bo oszaleję, przysięgam.

– Ktoś mi wytłumaczy, kto do cholery krzyczy o trzeciej nad ranem? – jęknęła zaspanym głosem Pepper. Pojawiła się w drzwiach obok Happiego. Spojrzała na nich ledwie otwartymi oczami i zmarszczyła bardzo władczo czoło.

– Chcę wiedzieć co tu się dzieje – podsumowała.

Bucky jak na zawołanie wskazał Petera palcem.

– Chciał uciec do przyjaciela przez jedno z okien, których nie monitoruje komputer, a Happy mu pomagał – wyrecytował z kamienną twarzą. Spojrzał na Petera i Happiego, i wzruszył ramionami. – No co? Przeraża mnie.

– Wspaniały z ciebie tajny agent, naprawdę... – zakpił Peter. Przeczesał włosy palcami. Spojrzał żałośnie na Pepper. – Ja naprawdę nie jestem tym złym, przysięgam. Chciałem po prostu zobaczyć się z przyjacielem, czy ja wymagam tak dużo? – Załamał ręce.

– Nie mogłeś zapytać? – zdziwiła się Pepper. Poprawiła szlafrok i spojrzała zdezorientowana na Happiego. Pokazała palcem Petera. – Zapytał cię? Odmówiłeś mu?

– Odmówił wystarczająco dużo razy wcześniej – mruknął pod nosem za mężczyznę. Zmarszczył nagle brwi, gdy wpadł na szalony pomysł. Spojrzał z nadzieją na Pepper. – Mogę iść do Neda?

– Nie. Oszalałeś? – odpowiedziała bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wskazała okno. – Właśnie chciałeś uciec przez okno w środku nocy. Mamy do pogadania, Peterze Parker. – Założyła ręce na piersi. – I nie myśl sobie, że May się nie dowie.

– Musimy mieszać w to May? – jęknął słabo. Wskazał szybko między nimi. – Niech to zostanie w tym pokoju, w tym gronie, co wy na to?

– Na co? – zaciekawił się pan Rogers, zaglądając do łazienki nad ramieniem Pepper. Zmarszczył czoło, gdy tylko spojrzał na Buckiego. 

Mężczyzna bez słowa pokazał palcem na Petera. Wzruszył niewinnie ramionami.

Peter westchnął ciężko i opuścił pokonany głowę. Machnął ręką.

– Nic, nic – jęknął. Sięgnął pokornie po krzesło i podniósł je, gotowy po sobie posprzątać. Wyszedł pokonany z łazienki i poczłapał w kierunku kuchni.

Drzwi do sypialni pana Starka otworzyły się nagle i w szczelinie pojawiła się głowa mężczyzny. Peter mimowolnie wzdrygnął się, gdy spojrzał w jego zaspane oczy.

– Czego się tłuczesz po nocy? – zganił go na dzień dobry. Peter otworzył głupio usta, ale nie miał pomysłu, jak wybrnąć spod zarzutu. Pan Stark machnął na niego ręką. – Spać, dzieciaku, rano porozmawiamy o ciszy nocnej. 

– Ale… – jęknął słabo, bo jak raz nawet nie miał czasu na obronę.

Pan Stark trzasnął mu drzwiami przed nosem.

– Dobranoc! – zawołał zza drzwi. Przez chwilę było cicho, po czym mężczyzna ponownie wychylił się na korytarz. Rozejrzał się głupio wokoło.

– Pepper, jesteś tam? – jęknął w kierunku zamieszania w łazience. Kobieta wyjrzała szybko na korytarz.

– Tak, zaraz wracam – odpowiedziała uspokajająco. Wskazała groźnie palcem na Buckiego, Happiego, albo obydwu na raz. – I żeby mi to było ostatni raz!

Pan Stark zanucił usatysfakcjonowany i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Petera. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie kazałem ci iść spać? – warknął.

Peter zamrugał zdezorientowany i poprawił niepewnie krzesło. Spojrzał ostatni raz za siebie, ale gdy tylko zobaczył Pepper, stwierdził, że to za duże ryzyko. Bucky miał sto trzy lata i przeżył Hydrę; zdenerwowana Pepper nie powinna zrobić mu krzywdy.

Odstawił krzesło w kuchni i uciekł chyłkiem do swojego pokoju. Czuł się jak zbity szczeniak, przyłapany na żuciu buta właściciela. Zamknął drzwi i rzucił plecak w kierunku biurka. Upadł ciężko na łóżko i zakrył głowę poduszką. Leżał tak przez chwilę, próbując wymazać cały wieczór z pamięci, po czym przekręcił się na brzuch i sięgnął po telefon. Napisał do Neda, że z urodzin nici, bo znowu podpadł Starkom. Przekręcił się na drugi bok, skopał spodnie z nóg i ukrył się pod kołdrą.

Peter Benjamin Parker potrafił zatrzymać autobus gołymi rękami, ale nie miał na tyle siły, żeby przyznać się do głupiego błędu. Siedział cicho na górze schodów i nasłuchiwał odgłosów z jadalni. Happy przygotowywał śniadanie razem z Pepper, a pan Stark i Steve dyskutowali na temat najnowszych wiadomości odnośnie wirusa. Bucky chyba jeszcze nie wstał. Na dole było swobodnie i beztrosko, ale Peter nie miał złudzeń, że wczorajsza próba ucieczki zostanie zignorowana. Czuł wstyd za siebie, bo wciąż powtarzał, że nie jest dzieckiem, a właśnie udało mu się udowodnić coś całkowicie innego.

Uniósł wzrok, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki. Zacisnął szczęki, gdy spojrzał na Buckiego. Podciągnął bardziej kolana do piersi i uparcie odwrócił wzrok. 

Mężczyzna usiadł obok niego na schodku. Oparł łokcie o kolana i westchnął cicho. Pokiwał powoli głową.

– Na co czekamy? – zapytał w końcu. 

Peter spojrzał na niego szybko. Westchnął niechętnie.

– Nie mam ochoty, Bucky – burknął. 

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał w dół schodów i założył kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– Słyszę to codziennie rano, gdy patrzę na siebie w lustrze, musisz wymyślić coś innego. – Odwrócił głowę w bok i schował ziewnięcie w dłoni. Przeczesał włosy palcami. – Już cię uziemili?

– Nie – mruknął. Skrzywił się, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał. Co prawda pan Stark jeszcze nigdy nie dał mu szlabanu, ale podświadomie czuł, że tym razem był za blisko przekroczenia linii, żeby zostało to bez żadnego upomnienia.

– Uderzyli cię? – wciąż pytał. Jego głos był wygodnie bezbarwny.

– Nie! – Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Wyrwali ci zęby, albo połamali kości? – Przechylił lekko głowę w bok. 

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową. Nie patrzył w oczy mężczyzny, bo nie chciał zobaczyć w nich niczego, do czego byli zdolni naprawdę źli ludzie.

Bucky kiwnął poważnie głową.

– Czyli nie ma się czego bać. – Wstał i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Zmarszczył brwi. – Myślałem, że jesteś Spider-Manem.

– Jestem – mruknął. Spojrzał na jego dłoń i po chwili wahania pozwolił sobie pomóc. Otrzepał spodnie. Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał niepewnie w dół schodów. Westchnął cicho i kiwnął poważnie głową. – Dobra, zróbmy to.

Bucky odpowiedział kiwnięciem głowy. Zeszli razem po schodach. Peter mimowolnie się skulił gdy tylko weszli do jadalni.

Tylko pan Stark siedział przodem do drzwi. Spojrzał na nich, gdy przekroczyli próg. Ugryzł głośno tosta.

– Śpiąca królewna w końcu obecna – zanucił z pełnymi ustami, ale nie określił o kogo dokładnie mu chodzi. Peter podejrzewał, że to mogło być nawiązanie do jego dziecinnego chowania się po kątach. Z drugiej strony, równie dobrze mogło chodzić o Buckiego, bo mężczyzna bardzo często przesypiał śniadania.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy Bucky klepnął go w plecy. Spojrzał na niego szybko, ale mężczyzna już ruszył w kierunku stołu. Usiadł obok Steve'a i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu na powitanie. Kiwnął głowa w kierunku pana Starka, Pepper i Happiego.

Peter zmusił nogi do ruchu i również podszedł do stołu. Usiadł nerwowo naprzeciwko Steve'a. Nie patrzył nikomu w oczy.

– Tosty? – zapytał ogólnie Happy. Położył talerz ze świeżą porcją przed Pepper.

– Poproszę – mruknął nieśmiało Peter. Mężczyzna mruknął w odpowiedzi. Włączył toster. Podszedł do stołu i położył przed Peterem kubek z parującą herbatą.

– Bucky. – Poczekał, aż mężczyzna na niego spojrzy. – Zjesz tosty?

– Tak. – Kiwnął głową. Spojrzał na kubek pana Starka i zmarszczył lekko brwi. Zerknął szybko na Happiego. 

– Chcesz kawę? – Domyślił się. Bucky zgarbił lekko ramiona i kiwnął bez słowa głową. Czasami wciąż zachowywał się, jakby oczekiwał, że w pewnym momencie dadzą mu coś, czego chce, tylko po to, żeby mu to zabrać.

Peter obserwował dyskretnie innych znad cukierniczki. Zamieszał herbatę, zastanawiając się, czy to przypadkiem nie on powinien zacząć rozmowę. Zestresował się jeszcze bardziej. Czym prędzej napił się herbaty, żeby zająć czymś usta.

Toster kliknął, a chwilę później dwie kromki wylądowały na talerzu przed nim. Happy wstawił kolejną porcję. Podał kawę Buckiemu. Mężczyzna odpowiedział szybkim kiwnięciem głowy. 

Z każdą kolejną sekundą ciszy Peter czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Wcale nie pomagał fakt, że inni byli wręcz niezdrowo spokojni. To mógł być jakiś test. To musiał być test, od którego właśnie w tym momencie zależy wszystko.

Toster kliknął. Bucky posmarował tosty masłem i dżemem truskawkowym. Spojrzał na Petera znad kromki i uniósł wymownie brwi.

Pan Stark wypił kawę i wstał, żeby odłożyć kubek do zlewu. Wciąż nie powiedział ani słowa, chociaż wyglądał, jakby przeprowadzał jakąś telepatyczną dyskusję z Pepper. Pan Rogers czytał coś na telefonie, beztrosko sącząc herbatę. Cisza brzęczała w uszach Petera, a on z każdą sekundą czuł się, jakby tańczył na polu minowym.

Happy usiadł przy stole i sięgnął po cukierniczkę. Osłodził głośno kawę, a uderzenie łyżką o szkło było jak wybuch granatu.

Peter spojrzał niechętnie na swoje tosty. Odłożył z obrzydzeniem kromkę, nie mogąc przełknąć nawet kawałka. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu wiedział, że niepotrzebnie się nakręca, ale gdy raz o czymś pomyślał, nie mógł po prostu zapomnieć. Jego skóra śpierpła nieprzyjemnie, gdy nadmierna adrenalina nie miała się gdzie ukierunkować.

Zacisnął palce na kubku i napił się nerwowo. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie pana Starka. Zmrużył oczy, mentalnie przygotowując się na atak. Poprawił chwyt na kubku. Bezwiednie przesunął kciukiem po szarym odbarwieniu na szkle.

Happy odłożył łyżkę. Uniósł kubek do ust.

– Peter – zaczęła neutralnym głosem Pepper.

Zacisnął pięść, a kubek pękł w jego dłoniach. Herbata spłynęła po jego ręce.

– Jeez! – krzyknął. Zerwał się z krzesła, bardziej przestraszony trzaskiem pękanego szkła, niż samym incydentem. Otrzepał szybko rękę z herbaty. Wytarł ją o spodnie i już rzucił się w kierunku zlewu, żeby wziąć jakąś ścierkę.

Przy stole powstało zamieszanie, gdy każdy nagle chciał uciec poza zasięg wrządku. Bucky zerwał się z krzesła i zaklął, szarpiąc za prawy rękaw. Peter chciał jak najszybciej zetrzeć herbatę i ukryć szkło. Zacisnął szczęki, gdy poczuł szczypanie w oczach. Zamrugał szybko.

– Peter – zawołał go cicho pan Stark. Oparł dłoń o jego ramię. Peter instynktownie skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Zamknął oczy i zmusił się do oddechu.

– Odkupię kubek – obiecał ledwie słyszalnie. Dłoń mężczyzny wciąż była na jego ramieniu.

– Nie zaciskaj pięści – rozkazał cicho.

Peter jak na zawołanie otworzył dłoń i położył ją płasko na stole. Spojrzał na nią szybko. Jego palce zaczęły drżeć, gdy z pełną mocą uświadomił sobie, że właśnie cała szklanka wrządku wylądowała na jego skórze.

Pan Stark zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zanucił cicho.

– Oddychaj – polecił. Wyjął szmatkę z jego dłoni i poprowadził go do krzesła. Popchnął go, żeby usiadł. Wciąż trzymał go za ramię, a Peter zamknął oczy, chcąc skupić się tylko na tym. Przełknął ciężko ślinę.

– J-już okey – zapewnił słabo. Kiwnął głową. – Mhm. Już. O-okey, panie Stark.

– Na pewno? – Peter nie musiał go widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że uniósł jedną brew. Wciąż trzymał go za ramię. – Nie chcę panikować, ale właśnie pokazałeś nam książkowy przykład przeciążenia sensorycznego. Jesteś blady jak ściana, dzieciaku.

– Okey. – Kiwnął głową. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego poważnie. Chciał unieść rękę, ale wciąż się trząsł. Odchrząknął. – Już. Już jest dobrze.

Pan Stark kiwnął poważnie głową. Spojrzał kontrolnie na innych, a Peter uświadomił sobie że poparzył również Buckiego. Wychylił się szybko, żeby zobaczyć czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Pan Stark przytrzymał go mocniej.

– Hej, hej, spokojnie – zawołał, jakby rzeczywiście to było takie łatwe. 

Peter spojrzał na niego szybko. Zamrugał i kiwnął poważnie głową. Ponownie zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Potarł rękę, siłą chcąc ułożyć włoski na swoim miejscu. 

Pan Stark usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego. Puścił jego ramię, a zamiast tego ścisnął kolano. Peter ponownie uświadomił sobie że drży i że miał już wcześniej coś z tym zrobić. Przełknął ciężko ślinę.

Pan Stark stuknął go lekko palcem w kolano. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Miał okropne cienie pod oczami, a Peter uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie nie spał całą noc. Zamknął szybko oczy, gdy gorzkie poczucie winy spłynęło w dół jego przełyku.

– Co tam się dzieje? – zapytał miękko pan Stark. Peter wzdrygnął się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna stosuje na nim jedno z bezpiecznych zdań, które wymyśliła pani Mills. Poczuł metaliczny smak w ustach. 

Pan Stark ścisnął mocniej jego kolano.

– Hej – powiedział głośniej. – Doskonale znasz tę procedurę. Musisz do mnie mówić, Peter.

– Nie wiem – syknął. Spojrzał na niego szybko. Zerknął na swoje dłonie i siłą je uspokoił. Zmarszczył brwi, ale gdy już o czymś pomyślał, myśl odbijała się echem w jego umyśle, przysłaniając wszystko inne. Zmrużył oczy. – Jakby oblazły mnie mrówki – spróbował. Uniósł szybko wzrok, chcąc się upewnić, że pan Stark zrozumiał.

Mężczyzna kiwnął poważnie głową. Nie odwrócił wzroku. Oparł drugą dłoń o jego kolano.

– Wiesz, dlaczego się tak stało? – zapytał powoli. Przytrzymał go mocniej, gdy tylko myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle. – Hej. Oczy na mnie. Oddychaj.

– Oddycham. – Kiwnął szybko głową. Zamknął oczy i naprawdę odetchnął. Skrzywił się lekko i uniósł rękę. – To tylko… – Machnął w kierunku karku, szukając słowa. Zmarszczył brwi. – Hm. Jakby Peter Tingle? – Skrzywił się, bo naprawdę nie lubił tej nazwy, ale nie wiedział, jak inaczej to opisać. Rozejrzał się nagle. – Chcę mi się pić. Mamy coś do picia? Napiłbym się.

– Już – zanucił pan Stark. Uniósł wzrok, a chwilę później już trzymał szklankę z wodą od Happiego. Podał ją Peterowi. 

Napił się, rozglądając się po pokoju. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie widzi Buckiego i Steve'a. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że wychodzili, żeby zająć się oparzoną dłonią mężczyzny. Bezwiednie spojrzał na swoją rękę. Poruszył palcami, ale poza nieprzyjemnym pieczeniem, wszystko wyglądało normalnie.

Odłożył szklankę na stół. Spojrzał na swoje kolana, bo nagle był bardzo świadomy dotyku. Pan Stark, jakby wyczuwając jego myśli, poluzował chwyt. Spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Potrzebujesz jeszcze chwili? – zapytał cicho. 

– Nie. – Pokręcił zdecydowanie głową. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Kiwnął głową. – Już okey, naprawdę. Nakręciłem się – przyznał ze wstydem. Potarł dłonie. – Cała ta adrenalina, emocje, wie pan… Raz już tak miałem, chyba z rok temu. Gdy zacząłem, nie mogłem przestać, co było naprawdę głupie, gdy teraz o tym myślę...

– Znowu to robisz – uświadomił go łagodnie. Ścisnął lekko jego kolana. – Musisz spróbować przestać, rozumiesz, Pete?

– Tak. – Kiwnął głową. Bezwiednie spojrzał w róg pokoju, ale zdusił w sobie chęć ukrycia się. Przeczesał włosy palcami. Spojrzał ze skruchą na pana Starka. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Pepper, a później Happiego. Poczuł wstyd, widząc zmartwienie w ich oczach. – Przepraszam.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewniła łagodnie Pepper. Spojrzała szybko na pana Starka, a gdy mężczyzna kiwnął głową, wstała z krzesła i podeszła do Petera. Oparła dłoń o jego ramię, a w drugą wzięła jego dłoń. – Poparzyłeś się?

– Nie – uspokoił ją pośpiesznie. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał w jej oczy. – Prawie w ogóle nie boli, naprawdę.

– Chodź, weźmiemy to pod zimną wodę – poprosiła łagodnie. Peter posłusznie wstał i pozwolił poprowadzić się do zlewu. Włożył dłoń pod strumień wody. Skrzywił się, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. 

Uśmiechnął się kwaśno, obserwując swoje palce. Poruszył nimi, śledząc strumień wody na skórze. Uniósł szybko wzrok. Wszystkie oczy były na nim. Odchrząknął i ponownie spojrzał w róg pokoju, a chęć ucieczki nagle nie była już takim złym pomysłem.

– Musimy porozmawiać o wczoraj – przerwał ciszę Happy. Jego głos był wygodnie bezbarwny i na szczęście nie brzmiał, jakby szykował się do ataku.

Peter kiwnął poważnie głową. Wyłączył kran i oparł się biodrami o szafkę. Założył ręce na piersi, chwilę później je opuścił i jeszcze raz uniósł. Odchrząknął nerwowo.

– Zachowujesz się jak u dentysty, Peter. Spróbuj się uspokoić – zażartował pan Stark. Pokazał zachęcająco krzesło, ale Peter nie mógł zmusić się do ruchu. Bez słowa pokręcił głową.

– Przepraszam – mruknął, ale sam nie wiedział, co ma na myśli.

Państwo Stark wymienili spojrzenia. Happy patrzył gdzieś w stół, jakby zbierał myśli. Cisza ponownie zaczęła narastać w pokoju. Peter przyłapał się na tym, że dłubie bezwiednie przy klamce od szafki. Spojrzał na nią szybko i wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył na metalizowanej powierzchni matowe ślady. Założył ręce na piersi. Uniósł szybko rękę i zaczął obgryzać nerwowo paznokieć, ale przestał tak szybko, jak tylko jego umysł dogonił ciało. Spojrzał w bok.

– Peter – ponownie zaczęła Pepper. Oparła łokcie o stół i przyjęła bardziej biznesową postawę. Peter instynktownie wyprostował się i psychicznie przygotował na wszystko, co ma nadejść. – Rozmawiałam z Tonym i May o wczorajszej przygodzie…

– Ucieczce – podpowiedzi pan Stark.

– Do Neda – uściślił od razu. Bezwiednie poszedł do stołu i usiadł naprzeciwko Pepper. Przyjęli dwie strony negocjacji o jego przyszłość.

– Nadal ucieczka – zauważył Happy. Nawet siedzieli, jakby naprawdę negocjowali; on przeciwko sile ich trojga. 

– Ustaliliśmy – kontynuowała Pepper – że twoje zachowanie było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne. Już nawet nie mówię o tym, że nie powiedziałeś nikomu o tym, gdzie zamierzasz iść.

– Powiedziałem Buckiemu – zaprzeczył. Zmarszczył brwi. – Jestem pewien, że gdybyście zapytali, odpowiedziałby wam.

– Gdybyś ty zapytał, nie siedzielibyśmy tu – zauważył z westchnieniem pan Stark. Wstał nagle od stołu i podszedł do ekspresu.

Pepper spojrzała na niego szybko.

– To już trzecia kawa – upomniała go chłodno. Gdy chciała, naprawdę potrafiła onieśmielić samym głosem.

Pan Stark odwrócił się w jej stronę i uśmiechnął niewinnie. Stuknął palcem w reaktor na piersi.

– To jak paliwo – zanucił. Wskazał palcem Petera. – Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.

– Chcę tylko zauważyć, że od dwóch tygodni pytam o pozwolenie na wyjście i jakoś się nie doczekałem – powiedział szybko, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mu przerwać.

– Chwila – zauważył Happy. Wskazał go ręką. – Jeździsz ze mną na zakupy. Cztery razy w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni wróciłeś na własną rękę, prawda?

– Tak, ale…

– W piątek byłeś też ze mną służbowo podczas rozładunku samolotu – przypomniał mu pan Stark.

Peter przeczesał nerwowo włosy. Odwrócił wzrok.

– Też mi misja – mruknął pod nosem. Ugryzł się w język już po czasie. Skrzywił się lekko.

Pan Stark zmarszczył brwi. Wrócił z kawą do stołu. Usiadł obok Pepper i odłożył głośno kubek na blat. 

– Wiem, że wolałbyś jakąś kosmiczną technologię – syknął. Peter mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. – Wybacz, że od pół roku mamy tylko pandemię do opanowania!

– Tony, nie podnoś głosu – upomniała go miękko Pepper. Uścisnęła uspokajająco jego dłoń. Spojrzała na Petera. – Każdemu jest ciężko, uwierz mi, Pete. Musimy współpracować, żeby dobrze nam się ze sobą żyło.

– Teraz mówisz, jak podczas tej reklamy społecznej – zirytował się. Założył ręce na piersi i oparł się ciężko o krzesło. – Po prostu powiedzcie, że jestem uziemiony, jeez...

– Uziemiony byłeś już od wtorku, kiedy chciałeś uciec ze sklepu – przypomniał mu Happy. 

Pan Stark odłożył nagle kawę. Spojrzał szybko na przyjaciela.

– Przepraszam, co? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Rozłożył ręce. – Kiedy niby o tym dyskutowaliśmy?

– Zadzwoniłem do May – uspokoił go szybko. Wskazał Petera. – Zniknął mi nagle przy kasie, więc pomyślałem, że poszedł już do samochodu, ale gdy wyszedłem, samochód stał pusty, a po nim ani śladu...

– Wcale tak nie było – jęknął cicho. Pan Stark uniósł rękę, żeby nic nie mówił. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

– Poczekaj, dorośli rozmawiają – zanucił. Machnął na Happiego. Zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu. – No, kontynuuj.

– Kiedy to już wszystko. – Wyruszył ramionami. – Zadzwoniłem do May. Zanim dojechałem do domu, on już tu był.

– Czy to było wtedy – tym razem pan Stark spojrzał prosto na niego – gdy Happy podobno miał „coś pilnego do załatwienia"?

– Może? – odpowiedział cicho. Machnął ręką. – Ale nie mówimy o tamtym.

– Może powinniśmy? – Uniósł jedną brew. Spojrzał szybko na Pepper, gdy kobieta oparła dłoń o jego kolano. Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie uniósłem głosu. Chociaż najwyraźniej powinienem. – Spojrzał ciężko na Petera.

– Przecież nic się nie stało! – Rozłożył ręce. Zmarszczył brwi z narastającą irytacją. – Nigdy nic się nie dzieje, a wy robicie widły z igły. Na miasto wyjść nie mogę, z przyjacielem spotkać się nie mogę…

– Wystarczyłoby jedno zdanie i ty doskonale o tym wiesz! – Wymierzył w niego palcem.

– Może zabronicie mi jeszcze wychodzić z pokoju, co? – warknął w odpowiedzi.

– Jasne, skoro chcesz. – Nawet nie mrugnął. – JARVIS, pan Parker na własne życzenie ma od teraz areszt domowy.

Peter otworzył z niedowierzaniem usta, gdy usłyszał potwierdzenie z głośników. Spojrzał bezradnie na Pepper. Rozłożył ręce.

– Ale…

– Tony – upomniała go kobieta. Spojrzała na niego poważnie. – Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji.

– Miał jedno zadanie, tak? – syknął, wstając z miejsca. Podszedł nerwowym krokiem do ekspresu, gestykulując gwałtownie dłonią z kubkiem. Wskazał Petera. – Jedno! Jest kwarantanna, zakaz przemieszczania się, a ja muszę świecić oczami przed rządem, dlaczego akurat Spider-Man mógł się swobodnie szlajać po mieście.

– No rzeczywiście, istnieje bardzo duże ryzyko że kogoś zarażę na górze – sapnął. 

Pan Stark wymierzył w niego palcem. Jeżeli wcześniej był zirytowany, tak teraz Peter nie wiedział, jak określić wyraz jego twarzy. Instynktownie odwrócił wzrok, ale wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny.

– Czasami chodzi o zasady, Peter – syknął chłodno. Założył ręce na piersi. – Wielka moc, wielka odpowiedzialność, naprawdę muszę ci to powtarzać? Jesteśmy bohaterami dla setek tysięcy ludzi, jak myślisz, ile osób będzie przestrzegać zasad, skoro ich Spider-Man włóczy się po ulicach?

– Nie jestem „ich"– burknął, chociaż wiedział, że był na przegranej pozycji. 

Pan Stark wyjął gwałtownie kubek z kawą z ekspresu. Wrócił do stołu. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i wymierzył w niego palcem. 

– Nie kłóć się – powiedział po prostu.

Peter rozłożył bezradnie ręce, bo wiedział, że na to nie ma już żadnego argumentu, a rozmowa dobiegła końca. Spojrzał jeszcze na Pepper i Happiego, ale nikt nie spieszył mu z pomocą. Został sam przeciwko irytacji pana Starka i nie miał jak uciec od kary. Oczy szczypały go, a policzki piekły z upokorzenia. Odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc mieć teraz z nikim do czynienia.

Wstał bez słowa od stołu i zacisnął szczęki. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z kuchni.

– Peter – zawołał za nim pan Stark. Nie spojrzał na niego. Napił się kawy i spojrzał na kubek. Zamieszał napojem. – Cisza nocna obowiązuje od dwudziestej drugiej do szóstej rano.

Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, bo nie ufał własnemu głosowi. Wyszedł pospiesznie na korytarz i wymamrotał przekleństwo pod nosem. Poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju, a tam wspiął się na ścianę i zawisł w najciemniejszym kącie. Po drodze założył bluzę z kapturem, ale grawitacja psuła odrobinę dramaturgię całej sceny. Włożył słuchawki do uszu i włączył głośno muzykę. Zamknął oczy i założył ręce na piersi.

Gdy emocje nieco opadły, areszt domowy odrobinę zmienił swoje zasady. Pan Stark łaskawie przyznał, że mógł odrobinę przesadzić i przy Peterze powiedział JARVIS nowe ustalenia. Karą za dwie udowodnione ucieczki i zakłócanie nieobowiązującej jeszcze ciszy nocnej miało być ograniczenie dostępu do warsztatu, laboratorium i siłowni. Peter nie mógł również uczestniczyć w misjach do końca roku, chyba że jego obecność była absolutnie niezbędna, a zagrożony był cały wszechświat.

Dwa pierwsze dni były znośne. Peter oszukiwał się, że teraz w końcu ma czas na te wszystkie gry na telefon, o których kiedyś myślał, ale nie miał motywacji, żeby je ściągnąć. Po pięciu dniach w ograniczonej przestrzeni pokój-salon-kuchnia-łazienka zaczął się poważnie nudzić. Po tygodniu i czterech dniach, trzy dni przed końcem szlabanu i cztery przed świętami, był naprawdę zdesperowany. Koniec świata był przy tym pestką.

W salonie było ciemno, nie licząc poświaty z telewizora. Głos z filmu był tylko przyjemnym szumem w tle. Peter za wszelką cenę chciał pozostać niezauważony. Bezwiednie odgonił jakiegoś zbłąkanego pająka, który przebiegł z paniką obok jego dłoni. Nigdy nie spuścił celu z oczu.

Pan Rogers i Bucky siedzieli niewinnie na kanapie, zapatrzeni w ekran telewizora z tą samą ostrożną fascynacją. Oglądali jakiś straszny film, biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwości dramatycznych momentów ciszy i nastrój muzyki. Bucky trzymał popcorn, a jego metalowe palce co jakiś czas bezwarunkowo stukały w miskę. 

Peter przeszedł ostatnie kilka kroków. Oderwał jedną dłoń od sufitu i odchylił się bardziej, żeby ocenić swoje szanse na powodzenie misji. Przykleił jedną stopę płasko do sufitu i bardzo ostrożnie oderwał dłonie. Spojrzał po raz ostatni w dół.

Odbił się od sufitu i wykonał półsalto w powietrzu. Tak jak wyliczył, wylądował na kanapie zaraz obok Steve'a. Odchylił się bezwiednie do tyłu, żeby zredukować pęd ruchu.

– Hej – przywitał się niewinnie. – Co oglądacie?

Trzeba było przyznać, że Bucky miał naprawdę szybki czas reakcji. 

Zanim Peter zdążył chociażby mrugnąć, cała miska popcornu znalazła się na jego głowie, a były żołnierz już stał na równych nogach, z pilotem w ręce, jakby to była zabójcza broń. Steve był blady jak ściana. Spojrzał na niego komicznie wolno.

Peter zaczął się śmiać, gdy oberwał również pilotem. Bucky wymierzył w niego palcem.

– To jest powód, dlaczego nikt cię, kurwa, nie lubi! – krzyknął drżącym głosem. Zacisnął szczęki i potarł rękę, jakby miał gęsią skórkę. Przez chwilę wyglądał jak zbity szczeniak i Peter może i miałby wyrzuty sumienia, ale jedno spojrzenie na twarz Steve'a od nowa wywołało u niego napad śmiechu. 

Rozbolał go brzuch, a on zwinął się w kulkę, próbując odzyskać oddech. Otarł łezkę z oczu.

– Oh, żałuję, że tego nie nagrałem – jęknął do siebie. Zakrztusił się śmiechem, gdy od nowa przypomniał sobie minę przyjaciół. Objął brzuch ramionami.

Bucky usiadł obrażony na kanapie i bez słowa zabrał pilot od Petera. Podgłosił agresywnie i podciągnął kolana do piersi. Wbił ramię w ramię Steve'a i warknął coś do siebie, ale chyba już nie po angielsku. Obserwował wrogo Petera.

Kapitan Ameryka siedział tam i po prostu wyglądał, jakby wciąż nie był pewny, co się dokładnie stało. Zamrugał, pokręcił głową i poprawił się, prawdopodobnie przez nacisk metalu na ramię. Spojrzał na Petera ze zmarszczonymi brawiami.

– Masz tak nie robić – zganił go. Odebrał od niego pustą miskę, a później położył ją na stoliku do kawy. Wyjął pilot spod Buckiego i zmniejszył głośność. Spojrzał na bałagan i jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił. – Posprzątasz to.

– Posprzątam – zgodził się ze śmiechem. Oparł się zmęczony o oparcie kanapy i sięgnął bezwiednie po popcorn. Wytarł z obrzydzeniem palce o spodnie, żeby pozbyć się kurzu i dopiero zjadł kilka ziarenek. Spojrzał w kierunku telewizora, zgarniając resztę popcornu do miski. Wskazał palcem ekran. – Serio pytałem. Co oglądacie?

– Nie powiem – warknął w odpowiedzi Bucky. 

Peter uśmiechnął się i wychylił ponad Steve'a, żeby klepnąć bruneta w ramię. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zabójczo. Odkąd okazało się, że Peter jest od niego silniejszy, mordercze spojrzenie stało się jakby trochę mniej mordercze.

– No dalej, nie bądź dzieckiem – prowokował. Dla pewności oparł się mocniej stopą o podłogę i spiął się, gotowy do skoku.

Tak jak podejrzewał, Bucky nie pozwolił sobie na głupie żarty. Cichy trzask jego ramienia był jedynym prawdziwym ostrzeżeniem. Steve chciał interweniować, ale nie mógł się równać z siłą maszyny do zabijania.

Peter skoczył i w dwóch ruchach znalazł się już na suficie, daleko poza zasięgiem uderzenia. Syknął i zaklął, gdy uderzył nieprzyjemnie paznokciem w sufit. Potrząsnął dłonią. Spojrzał wesoło w dół i zasalutował szybko.

– Miłego oglądania – zawołał niewinnie. Sapnął, gdy ponownie dostał pilotem.

– Spierdalaj! – krzyknął na niego Bucky. Steve wychylił się szybko, żeby złapać pilot, zanim ten roztrzaska się na podłodze. Spojrzał ciężko na przyjaciela.

– Język! – syknął na niego. Bucky odpowiedział zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Zapatrzył się w ekran telewizora, jakby nagle postanowił ignorować cały świat.

Peter szybko ulotnił się z salonu, wciąż chichocząc do siebie pod nosem. Sprawnie przeszedł po suficie do kuchni. Przeszedł nad lampą i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył Pepper. Kobieta stała na szafce przy oknie i jak gdyby nigdy wieszała zasłonki. Nuciła pod nosem jakąś świąteczną piosenkę.

Peter przystanął na chwilę i rozważył wszystkie możliwości. Kusiło go, żeby nastraszyć też Pepper, ale nie wiedział, czy konsekwencje będą tego warte. Zerknął szybko na blat przy kuchence. Oczy mu zabłysły, gdy zobaczył tacę pełną świeżych pierniczków. 

Ruszył bezszelestnie w ich kierunku, co chwila zerkając kontrolnie na Pepper. Zatrzymał się nad tacą i kucnął, planując następny ruch. Przez chwilę naprawdę żałował, że pan Stark zabrał mu wyrzutnię pajęczyny. Spojrzał ostatni raz na Pepper. Westchnął i obiecał sobie, że zrobi to szybko.

Przykleił obie stopy do sufitu i odchylił się do tyłu. Nie mógł wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Wyciągnął zachłannie palce w kierunku pierniczków.

– Nie waż się – upomniała go Pepper.

Sapnął przestraszony i czym prędzej skulił się, stając również na dłoniach. Odwrócił się przez ramię. 

Kobieta stała do niego plecami, co było bardziej niepokojące, niż gdyby go po prostu nakryła na gorącym uczynku. Spojrzał szybko w dół, gdy usłyszał kroki. 

Pan Stark bez słowa podszedł do blatu i zgarnął pierniczki daleko poza zasięg Petera. Podszedł do lodówki i otworzył ją bezczynnie. Zabębnił palcami w drzwiczki.

Peter podszedł po suficie do Pepper. Zeskoczył na podłogę.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że tam jestem? – zapytał szczerze zaciekawiony. Do teraz myślał, że naprawdę porusza się bezszelestnie, a i sufity w domu pana Starka były na tyle wysokie, że zobaczenie go bez unoszenia głowy było mało prawdopodobne. 

Pepper odwróciła się przez ramię i uśmiechnęła tajemniczo.

– Pepper Tingle – zażartowała. Peter zmarszczył niechętnie nos, gdy usłyszał nazwę.

Pan Stark prychnął pod nosem.

– Nie wierz jej, zobaczyła cię w oknie, dzieciaku – mruknął. Wyjął w końcu miskę przykrytą złotkiem. Uchylił je i spojrzał krytycznie na zawartość. Powąchał ją szybko.

– Ej! – zawołała na niego Pepper. Machnęła władczo ręką. – Odłóż to, to na święta.

– Wiesz, że jest dopiero dwudziesty pierwszy? – jęknął, przewracając oczami. Odłożył posłusznie miskę i zamiast niej wyjął butelkę mleka. Odkręcił je i rozejrzał się, jakby nagle gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku miała pojawić się szklanka.

Peter spojrzał tęsknie w kierunku pierniczków. Pepper podchwyciła jego wzrok. Westchnęła cicho i przywróciła ze śmiechem oczami.

– Jednego – mruknęła na zgodę i odwróciła się przodem do okna.

Pan Stark uniósł czujnie głowę. Spojrzał prosząco na kobietę, zakręcając mleko. Pepper kiwnęła ze zmęczeniem głową.

Peter odebrał mleko od pana Starka i również nalał sobie szklankę. Pochylił się nad tacą pierniczków, chcąc wybrać tego najlepszego. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Skąd wytrzasnęłaś formę z moim pająkiem? – zapytał zdziwiony. Wziął pierniczek-pająka, a pan Stark wybrał ten z reniferem. Mężczyzna spojrzał szybko na Pepper, wpakował renifera do ust i złapał jeszcze dwa dodatkowe ciastka. Ulotnił się szybko z kuchni.

– Widziałam! – krzyknęła za nim Pepper. Odwróciła się do Petera. Zeszła z szafki i sama sięgnęła po pierniczek w kształcie gwiazdy. – Poprosiłam JARVIS, żeby wydrukował mi formę. Później jeszcze zrobię w kształcie głowy Iron Mana i uśmiechniętej buźki.

– Dla Happiego? – zapytał ze śmiechem. Pepper odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

– Dla Happiego. – Sięgnęła po karton mleka i odłożyła je do lodówki. Spojrzała nagle na Petera. – Hej, pomógłbyś mi?

– Jasne, w czym? – odpowiedział od razu. Włożył pustą szklankę do zmywarki. Wytarł usta z okruszków.

Pepper wskazała na pudełko z ozdobami stojące przy wejściu do kuchni. Włożyła dłonie w kieszenie spodni.

– Trzeba zawiesić lampki, a zgaduję, że ty byłbyś najlepszy do tej roboty. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Jasne – zawołał z entuzjazmem. Podszedł do pudełka i mina odrobinę mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył w jakim stanie jest kabel. Westchnął cicho do siebie i wyjął ozdoby z pudełka. Spojrzał na Pepper, ale kobieta już zaczęła robić następną turę pierniczków.

Włożył z powrotem lampki do pudełka i podniósł je z ziemi. Poszedł do salonu.

– Ho-ho-ho – zawołał od wejścia. Uchylił się przed lecącą poduszką.

– Buck! – upomniał przyjaciela Steve. Spojrzał przepraszająco na Petera. 

– PTSD – wymamrotał Bucky, patrząc uparcie w ekran telewizora. Chyba wciąż był zły.

Peter podszedł do kanapy i usiadł po turecku na podłodze. Wysypał lampki na podłogę przed sobą. Spojrzał na nie z ostrożnym niepokojem.

– Bawiliście się kiedyś w rozplątywanie lampek ozdobnych? – zapytał beztrosko. Odnalazł wtyczkę i od niej zaczął. 

Bucky kopnął go lekko w tył głowy. 

– Za stary na to jestem – mruknął. Oparł stopę o jego bark i tak już pozostał. 

Steve obserwował Petera ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zerknął szybko na Buckiego.

– Za naszych czasów domy dekorowało się w dzień świąt – powiedział w końcu. Bucky potwierdził szybkim kiwnięciem głowy.

– Ah, ta dzisiejsza młodzież – zanucił. Peter odwrócił się przez ramię. Parsknął i pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

– Wszystko okey? – zapytał dla pewności. Ponownie parsknął, gdy Bucky popchnął go lekko stopą.

– Oglądam – syknął na niego. Wskazał nagle telewizor. – I nadal nie wiem kto to jest, do cholery!

– Siostra? – zaproponował niepewnie Steve. Machnął ręką, widząc pytanie wypisane na twarzy przyjaciela. – Tego głównego. Od psa.

– Tego co go...? – zapytał niepewnie. Pokazał jakiś dziwny ruch, który mógł być równocześnie powieszeniem, odcięciem głowy i założeniem obroży.

– Tak.

Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc ich wymianę zdań. Pociągnął za kabel i odłożył go ostrożnie na bok, uważając, żeby znowu się nie poplątał. Spojrzał bezwiednie na ekran.

– A ten to kto? – zapytał, gdy zobaczył aktora, którego znał ze _Zmierzchu_.

– Pastor – odpowiedział mu Bucky. Ponownie szturchnął go nogą. – Masz swoje zajęcie.

– No mam, mam – jęknął niechętnie. Podał kawałek kabla Stevowi, a mężczyzna bezwiednie go przytrzymał. 

Peter ponownie spojrzał na ekran. Próbował zrozumieć chociaż zarys fabuły, ale oglądanie filmów od środka zawsze było dezorientujące. Podał część lampek Buckiemu, a mężczyzna spojrzał na nie bezwiednie i zaczął zawijać kabel na dłoń.

Rozplątał ostatni węzeł z cichym okrzykiem zwycięstwa. Rozłożył lampki na podłodze i stanął w przejściu do kuchni. Oparł dłonie o biodra i spojrzał krytycznie na cały salon.

Pepper stanęła obok niego, wycierając dłonie w fartuszek. Również spojrzała na salon.

– Myślałam, żeby te białe powiesić tam przy oknach, a kolorowe wokół schodów, co ty na to? – zapytała. Peter kiwnął na zgodę głową.

– Będą mi potrzebne gwoździe, młotek i dwa pierniczki – odpowiedział poważnie. Parsknął śmiechem, gdy Pepper popchnęła go zaczepnie.

– Mogę ci dać pinezki, trytytki i mandarynkę.

– Stoi. – Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Peter zatarł ręce i sięgnął po końcówkę białych lampek. Oparł dłoń o szybę.

– O mój Boże, nie! – krzyknęła Pepper.

Peter momentalnie zabrał rękę.

– Nie? – zapytał niepewnie. Kobieta pokręciła gwałtownie głową.

– Już myłam okna na święta – wyjaśniła. Wskazała niepewnie ścianę. – Nie możesz jakoś…?

– A, jasne – odpowiedział pośpiesznie. Podszedł do ściany i wspiął się na sufit. Spojrzał w dół i wyciągnął rękę. – Podacie pinezki?

– Steve? Ja muszę zająć się pierniczkami – poprosiła Pepper. Zniknęła w kuchni. Chwilę później powiedziała jeszcze: – O cholera... – Ale zdecydowanie tylko do siebie.

Bucky ożywił się jak na zawołanie. Spojrzał szybko w kierunku kuchni. 

– Robisz pierniczki? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Wstał i rzucił poduszkę, którą wcześniej trzymał przy piersi na kanapę. – Umiem robić pierniczki.

Peter odebrał pinezki od Steve'a. Spojrzał uważnie na ścianę, próbując ocenić, jak najlepiej przymocować do niej lampki. 

Niecałą godzinę później, gdy okna były już udekorowane i gdy trzy małe końce świata spacyfikowane, przyjechał Happy z choinką. Stanął w holu, otrzepał buty ze śniegu i spojrzał odrobinę spanikowany w kierunku kuchni, skąd wydobywał się nieprzyjemny zapach palonego ciasta.

– Pierniczki nie wyszły – uspokoił go Steve, gdy zobaczył jego minę.

– Dwa razy – dodał Peter. Dekorował razem z Kapitanem Ameryką schody.

Happy kiwnął powoli głową. Oparł choinkę o ścianę przy windzie, a później zdjął maseczkę i kurtkę. Ruszył w kierunku kuchni, ale zatrzymał się, gdy spojrzał na Petera.

– A tobie co się stało? – Pokazał niepewnie na fioletowy siniak na jego ramieniu.

Peter spojrzał szybko na rękę. Uśmiechnął się zażenowany.

– Oh, spadłem – powiedział szybko. Machnął lekceważąco ręką i przeczesał włosy palcami.

– Z hukiem – dodał Steve. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Peter popchnął go w ramię. 

Happy pokiwał wolno głową i zaszył się w kuchni. Peter zacisnął ostatnią trytytkę na poręczy i zeskoczył na dół, żeby spojrzeć na całość z odległości. Steve wychylił się nad poręczą.

– I jak? – zapytał wesoło. 

Peter przechylił głowę w bok i oparł ręce o biodra. 

– Przydałoby się więcej światła – zawyrokował. Odwrócił się przez ramię. – Panie Stark? Chciałby pan czynić honory?

Pan Stark spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, wychodząc z windy. Wpadł na choinkę i zaklął pod nosem. Podniósł ją z ziemi i otrzepał koszulkę z igieł.

– Kto postawił choinkę w przejściu? – krzyknął w kierunku kuchni. Warknął jeszcze coś do siebie i podszedł do Petera. Założył ręce na piersi.

– Gdzie kliknąć? – zapytał, rozglądając się za włącznikiem.

– Najpierw musisz podpiąć do prądu – pouczył go Steve. Wciąż stał na szczycie schodów i opierał się łokciami o barierkę. Zasalutował krótko. –Hej, Tony.

– Hej, Cap – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Podpiął lampki do gniazdka i sięgnął po włącznik. Spojrzał na pana Rogersa. – Jak było w Kalifornii?

– Cieplej niż tu – powiedział tylko. Wyprostował się i odchylił lekko do tyłu.

Pan Stark czynił honory. Zapalił lampki, a cały salon zabłysnął nagle mieszanką czerwieni, niebieskiego i białego. Stanęli we trzech przy przejściu do kuchni i podziwiali w ciszy dobrze wykonaną robotę. 

Peter spiął się nagle, gdy wszystkie włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba. Odchylił się szybko do tyłu i zdążył tylko zobaczyć, jak czerwono-niebiesko-biały pierniczek w kształcie gwiazdy leci w kierunku głowy Kapitana Ameryki. Pan Rogers sapnął cicho i uniósł szybko rękę do głowy. Odwrócił się przez ramię. Zmarszczył brwi w cichej groźbie.

– Huh – mruknął po prostu Bucky. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Spojrzał na Happiego i bez słowa wyciągnął rękę. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyjął pięć dolarów.

Pan Stark również się odwrócił. Uśmiechnął się wesoło i zatarł ręce.

– O, już mają lukier. – Ucieszył się. Mina odrobinę mu zrzedła, gdy Pepper zaszła mu drogę.

– Nie – powiedziała po prostu. Oparła dłoń o jego pierś. Pan Stark spojrzał na nią pokrzywdzonym wzrokiem. Kobieta zrobiła dziubek z ust i pokręciła głową. Poklepała go w pierś i odwróciła przodem do salonu. Popchnęła go lekko, żeby wyszedł z kuchni.

Peter, korzystając z faktu, że akurat nikt na niego nie patrzył, wpakował całego brązowego reniferka do ust. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł naprzeciwko Buckiego.

– Pomóc ci? – zagadnął. Spojrzał bezwiednie na talerz z udekorowanymi pierniczkami. Uśmiechnął się lekko i uniósł gwiazdkę taką samą jak ta, która zaatakowała głowę pana Rogersa. 

– Weź te spalone, mają być jako ozdoby – polecił mu. Przesunął w jego stronę szklanki z lukrem i opakowanie wykałaczek. Uniósł jedną z nich, gdy Peter spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Wzruszył ramionami. – Lepiej się nimi maluje.

– Nie znałem cię od tej strony – wypalił ze śmiechem. Bucky zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił wzrok. Ponownie wzruszył ramionami, ale nie powiedział nic więcej.

Peter uniósł wzrok i spojrzał niepewnie na Happiego. Mężczyzna wzruszył lekko ramionami. Zerknął w kierunku Buckiego. Sięgnął po pierniczek i szklankę z białym lukrem.

Przygotowania do świąt zawsze pełne były zapachu pierniczków, cynamonu, jabłek i mandarynek. Trzy dni przed świętami przyjechała Czarna Wdowa, a niedługo po niej May. Kuchnia stała się centrum dowodzenia damskiej części zespołu. W pewnym momencie JARVIS zapętlił jakąś świąteczną playlistę i z głośników bez przerwy sączyły się przesłodzone, wypełnione dzwoneczkami piosenki. Rano, dzień przed świętami, przyjechał Clint Barton z Laurą i dziećmi. Nathaniel miał tylko pięć lat, a w domu pana Starka było bardzo dużo szklanych powierzchni. Koniec świata wisiał w powietrzu.

Peter Benjamin Parker miał szesnaście lat, cztery miesiące i dwa tygodnie, kiedy został wynajęty jako opiekunka do dzieci. Swój pierwszy dzień pracy miał zacząć z samego rana, zaraz po śniadaniu, kiedy to pan Stark wraz z innymi Avengersami mieli uczestniczyć w świątecznej konferencji online. Trzy godziny później – wciąż przed południem, ale niedługo po tym, gdy Cooper odkrył wyrzutnię pajęczyny – Peter miał już serdecznie dość.

Usiadł zmęczony przy stole w kuchni i obserwował z ostrożnym przerażeniem, jak dzieci dekorują choinkę. Odebrał bezwiednie szklankę z sokiem od Happiego.

– Jak ty to robisz? – sapnął z niedowierzaniem. Pokręcił głową. Przeczesał włosy dłonią. Machnął ręką, pokazując salon, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Później jest tylko gorzej – zanucił w odpowiedzi. Włączył jakiś artykuł na tablecie i zaczął go czytać.

Peter westchnął ze zmęczeniem i położył się na stole. Uniósł szybko wzrok, gdy ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Zerwał się ze swojego miejsca.

– Cooper! Co ci mówiłem o wyrzutni pajęczyny? – krzyknął na niego. Poszedł szybko do salonu. Mentalnie westchnął, gdy usłyszał dźwięk zwalnianej pajęczyny.

Koniec świata wyglądał mniej więcej w ten sposób: trójka dzieci na szczycie schodów, pajęczyna przyklejona do sufitu, z drugim końcem trzymanym przez Lilę. Dziewczyna stała na balustradzie, asekurowana przez Coopera. Cała trójka cieszyła się, jakby święta nadeszły wcześniej.

Peter naprawdę nie chciał trafić na czarną listę Hawkeye'a.

Lila była gotowa skoczyć, a Peter odrobinę spanikował. Odbił się jedną nogą od kanapy i, używając pajęczyny wystrzelonej przez dzieci, podciągnął się na balustradę. Wylądował na niej i wychylił się za Lilą. Złapał ją w pasie i odłożył bezpiecznie do braci. Zeskoczył na podłogę i założył ręce w bardzo dorosły sposób.

– Co to miało być? – zirytował się. 

Nathaniel podskoczył wesoło i machnął ręką.

– Teraz ja! – zawołał podniecony. Podbiegł do balustrady i wyciągnął ręce, jakby chciał na nią wejść. 

Peter westchnął cicho i odsunął go od barierki.

– Nie, nie wydaje mi się – uspokoił go. Pokazał ręką na ubraną w połowie choinkę. – Mieliście ją ubierać – przypomniał im.

Cooper skrzywił się niechętnie. Wymienił spojrzenie z siostrą.

– Ubieranie choinki jest nudne – jęknął. Uniósł wesoło dłoń i pomachał, prezentując wyrzutnię pajęczyny na nadgarstku. – To jest fajne. Bawimy się w Spider-Mana.

– To jest moje, po pierwsze. – Wyciągnął rękę, żeby zabrać urządzenie chłopakowi. Cooper zabrał szybko rękę daleko poza jego zasięg. Uśmiechnął się wesoło. Peter zmarszczył czoło. – Oddaj mi to. – Ponownie spróbował mu zabrać, a dzieciak jeszcze raz uciekł. Zdjął wyrzutnię z nadgarstka i rzucił ją siostrze. Peter odwrócił się na pięcie. – Oddawaj – rozkazał, wyciągając rękę.

– Nie! – zaśmiała się. Jęknęła zawiedziona, gdy Peter i tak zabrał urządzenie. Założyła ręce na piersi. – Boo-hoo! Jesteś tak samo nudny jak ten smutny pan w garniturze!

– Happy – podpowiedział jej, zakładając wyrzutnię na nadgarstek. Ustawił domyślną pajęczynę.

– No właśnie niekoniecznie – burknęła Lila.

Peter westchnął i już na zapas zmarszczył brwi, próbując wymyślić jakąś pouczającą mowę na temat zagrożeń wynikających ze skakania ze schodów, gdy właśnie w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku.

– Zostańcie tu – polecił dzieciom. Wskoczył na barierkę i zeskoczył na niższe piętro. Wstał szybko na nogi i spojrzał w górę. – Nie róbcie tego. – Wymierzył palcem w dzieci.

Cooper zrobił minę, jakby zamierzał złamać zakaz, gdy tylko Peter odwróci się do niego plecami.

Podszedł do drzwi i spojrzał szybko na panel pokazujący obraz z drugiej strony. Znudzony kurier czytał coś w telefonie. Trzymał w ręce średniej wielkości pudełko. 

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się Peter, otwierając drzwi. Kurier uniósł wzrok znad telefonu. Schował go do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

– Dzień dobry, mam przesyłkę dla pana Antoniego Starka. – Przeczytał z paczki. Spojrzał na Petera odrobinę powątpiewającym spojrzeniem. 

– Jest zajęty – odpowiedział automatycznie. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wyciągnął rękę. – Mogę odebrać za niego.

– Okie-dokie, będziesz musiał tylko podpisać. – Podał mu paczkę i wyciągnął w jego stronę tablet i rysik. Peter położył pudełko na ziemi i sięgnął po rysik. 

Odwrócił się szybko, instynktownie przymykając drzwi stopą. Zbladł lekko, gdy zobaczył, że Cooper usiadł na balustradzie, gotowy zjechać na sam dół. Odwrócił się szybko do kuriera i podpisał pośpiesznie. Wyciągnął dyskretnie rękę za siebie i wystrzelił pajęczynę, wcześniej zmieniając jej tryb na sieć.

Kurier zmarszczył brwi i uniósł wzrok znad tabletu.

– Co to był za dźwięk? – zdziwił się.

Peter oparł się o drzwi, zasłaniając widok na salon. Zamrugał niewinnie.

– Jaki? 

– Nie ważne... – odpowiedział niepewnie. Uniósł rękę i dotknął palcami daszka czapki. – Wesołych świąt.

– Wesołych. – Zamknął pośpiesznie drzwi i oparł się o nie całym ciężarem. Wypuścił głośno powietrze i spojrzał ciężko na Coopera.

Chłopak właśnie gramolił się z pajęczyny, która uratowała go przed twardym lądowaniem. Również spojrzał na Petera. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł oba kciuki w górę.

– Gdy wasza mama wróci z zakupów, przysięgam, powiem jej wszystko – zagroził. Spojrzał szybko w kierunku windy, gdy ta otworzyła się z cichym szumem. Uśmiechnął się lekko. – O, albo lepiej, powiem waszemu tacie. 

Z windy jak na złość wyszedł tylko pan Stark. Rozejrzał się po salonie, zmarszczył brwi, gdy spojrzał na pajęczynę i zamrugał szybko. Zerknął na Petera.

– Był kurier? – zapytał tylko. 

Peter kiwnął głową i podniósł paczkę z podłogi. Podał ją panu Starkowi. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy mimowolnie przeczytał fragment opisu przesyłki. Spojrzał pytająco na meżczyznę, chcąc się dowiedzieć, czy skrót PS oznacza to, o czym od razu pomyślał.

Pan Stark uparcie na niego nie patrzył. Pokazał pajęczynę palcem.

– To miłe, że się bawicie, ale Pepper was za to zabije – powiedział tylko. Ruszył w kierunku windy. – Nie roznieście mi domu jeszcze przez dwie godziny, jasne?

– Dwie godziny? – jęknął do siebie Peter. Westchnął cicho i kiwnął głową. Spojrzał niechętnie na pajęczynę. Przeczesał włosy palcami, myśląc, jak ją sprzątnąć i dodatkowo się nie narobić.

Spojrzał szybko na dzieci, gdy pewien plan wpadł mu do głowy. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Hej – zagadnął. Machnął ręką na Lilę i Nathaniela, żeby zeszli do salonu. Pokazał im pajęczynę. – Jeżeli posprzątacie to przed przyjazdem waszej mamy, Pepper i May, będziecie mogli przejść się ze mną po suficie.

– Jak? – zapytał rzeczowo Cooper, zakładając ręce na piersi. 

Peter zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. Potarł bezwiednie dłonie i spojrzał w górę.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, ale może coś wymyślę – obiecał. Uniósł nagle rękę. – Albo pokaże wam, jak bujać się na pajęczynie.

– Ja chcę bujać się na pajęczynie – zawołał podniecony Nathaniel. Peter uśmiechnął się do niego słodko.

– Super, to teraz pomóż to posprzątać i obiecuję, że będziesz pierwszy – zanucił. Spojrzał przelotnie na zegarek i westchnął cicho do siebie.

Pomimo tego całego zagrożenia końcem świata, święta minęły w zaskakująco sympatyczny sposób. Do końca roku został tylko tydzień, a Boss jak na razie się nie pojawił. Peter miał już inne rzeczy na głowie. Pandemia była i nie minęła, ale nagle stała się bardzo mało istotna.

Oczywiście w pierwszy dzień świąt odbyło się wielkie i uroczyste otwieranie prezentów. Dzieci Clinta były wniebowzięte, gdy zobaczyły górę kolorowych pudełek pod choinką. Peter przejął ich szczęście i sam był podekscytowany, gdy zobaczył prezent ze swoim imieniem. 

Mógł, ale nie musiał, odrobinę zaniemówić, gdy po otworzeniu pudełka zobaczył kolejne, mniejsze i z żółto-czarną okładką gry _Cyberpunk 2077_. Pod nim było kolejne, a na jego wierzchu pysznił się napis _FIFA 21_. Niżej było jeszcze jedno z _GTA_ i następne z _Wiedźminem_ , a gdy Peter w końcu dokopał się do opakowania z konsolą, naprawdę zabrakło mu słów. Uniósł powoli wzrok i spojrzał na May. Uśmiechnął się do niej z niedowierzaniem i zerwał się na równe nogi, żeby wyściskać ich wszystkich. 

Przez całe śniadanie siedział jak na szpilkach ze szczęścia. Dekorowane pierniczki zrobiły prawdziwą furorę, szczególnie pandemiczne renifery z białymi maseczkami na pyszczkach. Już po śniadaniu, gdy każdy był pełny i niezdolny do ruchu, i gdy na stole wciąż było zdecydowanie za dużo jedzenia, pan Stark uroczyście włączył telewizor. Przenieśli się w okolicę kanapy, żeby mieć lepszy widok na Kevina, który został sam w domu. Przypadkowo zagłuszyli cały film rozmowami, żartami i przekomarzaniem się, ale i tak każdy znał go na pamięć.

Gdy dwa dni później wszystko wróciło do normy, i gdy znowu była ich tylko szóstka, Peter Benjamin Parker obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie spojrzy na jedzenie. Sam widok pierniczków wywoływał u niego ciarki, a na sałatki wszelkiego rodzaju i maści reagował obrzydzeniem. Kiedy rankiem dwudziestego ósmego grudnia usiadł na kanapie z nowym padem w ręce, nie miał już siły na nic. Nawet intro _Cyberpunka_ nie wywołało w nim takiej ekscytacji, jak myślał, że wywoła.

– Hej – przywitał się Bucky. Peter drgnął lekko, wyrwany z letargu i uniósł szybko wzrok. Obserwował zdziwiony, gdy mężczyzna jak gdyby nigdy nic wlazł na kanapę przez oparcie. Usiadł ciężko na miejscu obok niego i spojrzał na niego przenikliwe, jednocześnie nabierając kawałek ciasta na łyżkę. 

Peter odwrócił wzrok i wzdrygnął się lekko.

– Jeez – mruknął. Wskazał wzrokiem ciasto. – Masz jeszcze miejsce?

– No – odpowiedział z pełnymi ustami. Wzruszył ramionami. Oparł stopy o stolik do kawy i spojrzał na telewizor. Zmarszczył brwi i nabrał kolejny kawałek ciasta. Wskazał łyżką telewizor. – Co to?

– _Cyberpunk 2077_ – odpowiedział z lekką dumą. Bucky pokiwał wolno głową. Skrzywił się i spojrzał na talerzyk.

– Przypomina Niemcy 1944 – mruknął. Wzruszył ramionami. – Niczego nie odkryli.

– Co? – zdziwił się. 

– Co? – odpowiedział defensywnie. 

W tle Johnny Silverhand przeklinał w najlepsze. 

– To tytuł gry – wyjaśnił niepewnie Peter. Bucky zmarszczył lekko brwi i ponownie spojrzał na telewizor. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok, jak zawsze, gdy miał zadać jakieś pytanie. 

– To telewizor – mruknął w końcu. Włożył kawałek ciasta do ust i spojrzał wymownie na Petera.

Poniósł powoli pad i pokazał go mężczyźnie.

– To konsola.

– Za stary na to jestem – zawyrokował po chwili ciszy. Zjadł ostatni kawałek ciasta i wstał z kanapy. Wrócił do kuchni, a Peter odprowadził go spojrzeniem. Wzruszył ramionami do siebie i wrócił do gry.

Ostatnie dni grudnia nie różniły się niczym od tych wcześniejszych. Wszystko wokoło było przyjemnie senne i wygodnie leniwe. Ameryka wciąż potrzebowała swoich bohaterów, a oni tam byli, dokładnie na wyciągnięcie ręki, gotowi na każde wezwanie. Peter nadal był rzadko zabierany na misje, bo świat umierał cichutko, spokojnie, bez żadnych gwałtownych wybuchów mocy nie do opanowania.

Przez chwilę nawet tego nie zauważył. Prawie ominął żart, który napędzał jego ostatnie trzy miesiące. Wypatrywał finału godnego dinozaurów, czegoś z przytupem, z ogniem i zakończeniami nerwowymi na wierzchu. Chciał przeżyć koniec świata takim, jakim go malują.

Gdy pierwsza igła dotknęła ramienia lekarza, pan Stark akurat był na misji gdzieś w Kansas. Peter obserwował w ciszy, jak świat dzieli się na dwa różne obozy.

Gdy Anglia zamknęła swoje granice, pan Stark był nienaturalnie spokojny. Wstał, wyłączył telewizor i dokończył kawę w warsztacie. 

Gdy ludzie spekulowali, do czego to wszystko prowadzi, pan Stark już się nie śmiał. Często rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon, a później chodził jeszcze bardziej zmęczony.

Gdy nastąpił koniec świata, nowy, zmutowany i obleśnie podobny do poprzedniego, Peter Benjamin Parker miał siedemnaście lat i stał tam, na balkonie domu cioci May, popijając Piccolo z literatki. W ciszy i tylko we dwoje oglądali fajerwerki rozświetlające bezgwiezdne niebo. Jeden rok umarł, a następny odrodził się z popiołów.

May objęła go ramieniem. Bezwiednie przysunął się bliżej niej i oparł głowę o jej obojczyk. Spojrzał na szampan w ich dłoniach. 

Kobieta podchwyciła jego wzrok. Pocałowała go przelotnie w czoło i uniosła nieznacznie szklankę jak do toastu.

– Żeby ten rok był lepszy od poprzedniego – zanuciła z uśmiechem na ustach. Stuknęli się szklankami.

Napił się, obserwując niebo, fajerwerki, chmury i ledwie widoczny księżyc w pełni. Spojrzał przed siebie, na miasto oświetlone milionem świateł, na świat zamrożony w bezruchu. 

Kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się odrobinę gorzko.

– Żeby był lepszy...

**Author's Note:**

> Szcześliwego Nowego Roku, ludzie. Uważajcie na siebie ❤


End file.
